Don't dream it's over
by Grandellies
Summary: Jade West and Beck Oliver broke up and three days after, Jade knew that Beck is dating Trina Vega. Jade doesn't realize that she is slowly falling for Cat as well as Cat. But Tori is in love with Jade, and she tells her how she feels. Jade thinks that she might have feelings for Tori. How would things end up with Cat and Jade? Eventual Cade and slight Jori.
1. Chapter 1 Break up

**Disclaimer: ****_Sadly Victorious is not mine.. _**

* * *

**_(Jade's POV)_**

Ugh! I can't believe Beck! We just broke up three days ago and now he is flirting with that stupid older Vega! I hate that woman! She isn't even worth it! What did Beck see on her?! Ugh! I'm so pissed!

As the bell rang, I hurried to the classroom as I passed Beck and that older Vega flirting with each other. They are just seriously making me sick!I quickly sat on an unoccupied chair which is next to Cat and Tori. I didn't want to sit beside them but I've got no choice, I have to stay as further as possible to Beck. I can't control my anger if I'm near him. "Oh hey Jade" Cat greeted me cheerfully. I am not in good mood that's why I ignored her. I noticed her shift her head away from me. I slightly shift my head towards her, she looked very lonely. I sigh. "Jade, didn't you hear Cat? She greeted you and you just ignored her" Tori sounded mad. I ignored her. "Can you believe her Cat?" Tori asked Cat. Cat just looked down and didn't even bother to answer Tori. Sikowitz then, entered the room.

"Okay fellas, Good morning" Sikowitz greeted us first then took a sip from his coconut milk. "Today" he started "We'll have Jade, Tori and" he paused as he looks for another person, "Beck!" my eyes grew in shock as I hear his name. I was trying so hard to avoid Beck and now, Sikowitz just ruined my day. I glared at Sikowitz but he didn't notice me. I had no choice but to come up to the stage with this two people that I certainly am not comfortable to be with.

"Okay, what is it we're supposed to do?" Tori asked. I stood far to Beck as possible. I avoided any eye contact with him, in which I clearly noticed him staring at me.

"Okay then, here's the scene-" he cuts himself as he remembers something. "Woops! I forgot, Cat your also in the scene" Sikowitz added. Cat stood up and walked through the stage and stood beside me. I didn't mind Cat standing beside me at all, but she will have to try not to be annoying this time. "Okay, so here's what you will do" He paused "Tori and Beck, you two are gonna act as husband and wife" Beck and Tori nodded. "And Jade, your gonna act as Cat's boyfriend" Sikowitz grinned at me.. "Who accidentally impregnated Cat and you will have to tell your parents, Tori and Beck all about this" he chuckled. "And of course, it won't be that easy" before I could protest he spoke "And Action!"

I glanced at Cat and started to walk over to where Tori and Beck is. "Umm, Hey Mom" I paused "and dad". "Hi-" Sikowitz interrupted Tori, "Woops! I forgot, Tori you are the husband and Beck will be the wife" Beck, Tori, Cat and I shot Sikowitz a confused glance, but we all decided to go back to the scene.

"Okay, Well hi mother!" I glanced at Beck "and father" I glanced at Tori. "Hi, Jade" They both greeted me with using their certain characters. "There is something important I wanna say to both of you" I said as I went to grab Cat's arm so that both Tori and Beck could see her. "This is Cat, she is my" I paused suddenly choking "lover" "Ooh she is lovely! Hello dear" Beck said womanly, as he greeted Cat. "That's really Great Jade! I'm so proud of you!" Tori said in a manly manner.n "Thank you" Cat said politely. "Umm, But that's not the important news I was going to tell you" I said almost like really nervously. I must say I really am a good actress. "What is the important news?" Tori asked. Cat and I glanced at each other. "It is.." I spoke "She is preagnant.. And she is delivering my child" I said as I almost choke on my words. Tori and Beck both looked so shocked. "You!" Tori started "I did not race a child like you to impregnate a woman at a young age!" Tori said with most anger in her voice. "What are you going to do about this Jade" Beck asked. "I am going to marry her." I said.

"Excellent! Excellent Job guys!" Sikowitz cut in our scene. "Umm, Sikowitz, what is the point of making us play this scene?" Tori asked "Oohh no reason, it's just that my friend's son impregnated his girlfriend and I wanted to know what will be my friend's reaction." Sikowitz said with a chuckle. We got more confused but decided to not mind him. "Okay the four of you go back to your respective seats" Sikowitz told us. we did as he say.

"Okay class, let's talk about method acting!" Sikowitz started talking about things and I don't really listen. I went up as the bell rang and quickly got out of the classroom. As I walk to the hallway I bumped into the stupid whore older Vega. I hate her so much. Not just because she flirts with my ex boyfriend but because I think she don't deserve to be in this school. She has no talent. She dumb, stupid and a whore. "Watch where your going!" I shouted at her angrily. To be honest, it felt really good to shout at her. "Maybe you, should watch where your going! klutz!" She answered back and quickly walked passed me. I really wanted to punch that bitch but I knew she isn't worth any of my time so I continued walking.

I arrived and sat at the lunch table where Tori, Andre and the puppet Rex are seated. It's not usual that Rex and Robbie are not together. "Where is Robbie?" I asked. "He went to the restroom." Andre answered me. "Why is Rex not with him" I continued to ask "Because he wants a little bit of privacy" Tori answered. "oh" I answered. "Where is Cat?" I asked again. "For sure, I don't know" Andre answered "Tori?" Andre assumes that Tori might know since Cat is close to her. "No idea" Tori answered as she chews on her lettuce. I didn't ask further but I had to admit I am very worried of Cat. I took a bite of my french fries as Robbie came and broke the silence on the table. "Hey guys, you would not believe what I just saw on the way here!" Robbie said, "You saw nug nug from galaxy wars?" Andre answered. "No, Andre, It's Beck!" I glanced at Robbie after hearing him mention my ex boyfriend's name. "He and Trina are giving each other a very passionate smooch!" Robbie looked really proud at himself for delivering a beautiful shocking news. I noticed Andre and Tori shot a warning glance at him imitating that I am here listening. When he realized what he has done he then covered his mouth. As soon as I finished my food I walked out of the group.

On my way to the hallway I saw Beck and that old whore Trina Vega together holding hands and walked over to the cafeteria. I looked away as I saw that Beck has noticed me glancing at them. I walked far away from them. I scanned everything at the school just to kill time. I wished time would just pass real quick. I walked into the janitors closet realizing that it was the last room I haven't checked. I opened the door to the janitors closet and found a little red head sitting there completely spacing out. I think she didn't even noticed me come in the room.

"Cat!" I snapped at her. She literally jumped in shock. I smirked at her reaction. "What are you doing here?" I asked. as I sat down beside her. "Umm, nothing" she answered obviously something is bugging her and I needed to know what it is. "Cat" I said with a warning tone indicating her to tell the truth. "Umm, It's really hot in here" she said "It's not really good if we stay in here, I think we should go and head back to the classroom" She stood up and I stood up immediately blocking the door. "We are not going out of here until you tell me what is going on" I said sounding so desperate. "Why do you wanna know why? You don't even care about me!" Cat yelled. For about a second I was shocked, I never thought Cat could yell to anybody. She caught me off guard and quickly got out of the closet. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and I immediately followed her but she was gone already.

What is that all about? I wondered in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2 Feelings

**A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews.. It means a lot to me.. Sorry for not updating sooner. I am not using my laptop that's why. Well I'll try to update sooner guys but for the main time here's chapter 2. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Victorious.. Not mine.. Definitely! And if it was mine, It would be a disaster XD.**

* * *

**(****_Cat's POV_****)**

I don't know what's happening. Just a minute ago on the janitor's closet before Jade had came in and asked me what I was doing there, I was thinking, why did Jade affect me so much? Earlier when I greeted her she didn't greet me back. I know it is not odd for Jade to ignore me like that, but I don't know.. I just.. Feel so.. Torn. It's like my heart was cut into pieces with a scissor.

"Aahh" I muttered to myself. I don't like thinking too much, it makes my head ache a lot.

Just as I was about to space out again, Jade came in. I literally jumped in shock and confusion. I swear I could see her smirk on her face. It was just so teasing. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she closed the door behind her and sat next to me. I am so tensed up to see Jade and to be so close to her, my heart was pumping so hard and I could barely breath. 'What is happening to me?' I ask to myself. "Umm, nothing" I lied, I couldn't possibly tell her that I was thinking about her that's why I skipped lunch. It'll sound weird. "Cat" She said in a warning tone. I don't really know what's gotten into me but I know I just have to escape from Jade before I'll melt. I quickly think of some excuse and luckily I thought about something real quick. "Umm, it's really hot in here" I said "It's not really good if we stay in here, I think we should go and head back to the classroom" I stood up quickly but she was fast and all I know was that she was blocking the door behind her. "We are not going out of here until you tell me what is going on" She said."Why do you wanna know why? You don't even care care about me!" I suddenly yelled and stormed out.

I ran as fast as I could so that Jade keep up on me. I am so confused. Why did I even say that. I yelled at Jade. I can't believe that I would have the courage to yell at her face to face but I just did. I felt bad for it. But the bad part is I don't get what is going on with me today. Am I going crazy?! I just don't know what to do anymore.

Finally, I stopped running. I think she's not following me anymore. I stopped at the outdoor cafeteria and found it deserted. Probably the bell rang and the students made their way to their respective classes. So, am I just gonna skip class? Suddenly, my stomach grumbled. "I am so hungry." I said to myself walking and still panting through Festus' RV. Luckily he was there. If he wasn't, I could die due to hunger. "Festus, can I have a fries?" I asked him panting. I noticed that his eyes grew in confusion as he see me still there and panting. "Shouldn't you be on your class by now?" He asked confused while he get some french fries. "Yeah, but I haven't eaten yet, I won't survive on class with an empty stomach." He handed me the fries. "Thanks" I said. I quickly ate the fries and head back to class.

I want ice cream. I really want to skip class and just buy ice cream. But sadly, I don't have a car. I pout as I arrive the front door of my class room. I opened it slowly attempting not to have my classmates' attention to me. Sadly, it didn't work. They all stared at me as I walk in the room. I scanned all around the room to see bunch of my classmates staring at me. I also saw our subject teacher, Mr. Knuckleheads staring at me. I saw Tori, Robbie, Rex, Andre, Beck... And Jade. Staring at me. I just covered my face with my hands. I am so embarrassed.

"Cat, why are you very late?" Mr. Knuckleheads asked. "I.. Ate in the cafeteria.. I... I'm sorry Mr. Knuckleheads" I said with a very low voice. I heard a sigh coming from Mr. Knuckleheads, "Okay, but make sure you won't be late next time" he said. I lifted my head slight and lowered my hands. "Now go to your seat" He said. "Kay Kay" I answered. My classmates turned their attention back to the class as Mr. Knuckleheads is discussing once again. But one person is still looking at me. Jade. I sit as far to her as I could. I sat next to Beck. But she's still awkwardly staring at me. My heart starts beating loudly. So loud I'm afraid that everyone might hear it.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my pants. I quickly grabbed it and looked at the sender's name. It's Jade. I shot a glance at her before I opened her message. She's not staring at me anymore. I opened the message.

_Why didn't you eat early in lunch? Seriously, what did you do on the janitor's_ closet?!

_~Jade_

After reading the message, I quickly sent her a reply.

_It's nothing, just forget about it. _

_~Cat_

I quickly pressed the send button. After maybe almost a minute, I received a message from her.

_Cat, I wanna help you. And I wanna know about what earlier supposed to mean. Just tell me. Maybe I could help._

_~Jade._

Jade wanna help me? I think it's kinda rare for Jade to help someone. It just made me happy to know that she is willing to help me. But still, I don't want to tell her what I was thinking earlier.

_Please Jade, it's not important. Let's just not talk about that._

_~Cat_

I immediately received another text message. To be honest, I'm really kinda not in the mood today 'cause I'm craving for ice cream.

_Cat, I tried to be really nice to you. So please just tell me or I'm gonna drag you out and force you to tell me._

_~Jade_

I just can't tell her.

_No_

_~Cat_

I replied.

_Okay, if that's what you want. Fine._

_~Jade_

She replied. I decided not to reply to her. After 15 minutes, I thought everything is now going to be fine. I thought that she would just forget about it. But then, she stood up from her chair. She caught everybody's attention as well as our teacher. "Jade, sit dow-" he was cut off by Jade. "Shut the hell up!" Jade shouted. She sounded mad. I was scared. She moves towards me and dragged me out of the class room. I resisted and tried not to get dragged by her but she was too strong. She carried me and dragged me out.

"Someone! Help me! She's gonna kill me! Please!"

But, nobody has a courage to stand up for me and save me.

What am I gonna do?

* * *

**A/N: So, here's chapter 2. And once again thank you for your reviews. they make me happy. Please review and let me know if I should continue this story or not. Criticism is highly appreciated. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review even if you don't have an account it's alright.. Just please review and let me know your suggestions.. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 bothering Cat

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious.**

* * *

_**(Jade's**_** POV)**

I am so pissed! I really want to know what is bothering Cat. I have to. I don't know why, but I think it's something that I need to know. That is why I dragged her out of the classroom and into the parking lot. I pushed her to the passenger seat on my car as I go to the driver's seat and started the car. "Put on your seat belt Cat." I commanded as I drive. To be honest, I really don't know where will we go or what will I do. "Where are we going?" Cat asked soft voiced. "I glanced at her and back at the road. "Somewhere" I said. Suddenly, I parked the car on a park. It was isolated, and I thought that it is a perfect place for us to talk. "Unbuckle your seat belt and come out of the car" I commanded. She did what I told her to do and got out of the car. As I got out of the car as well, I pointed at a park bench near a tree. We both went there and sat down.

"Seriously Cat, I want to know what is bothering you? I need to know, I want to know, I want to help you." I paused. "I care about you" She looked up at me. Her brown chocolatey eyes. Making my heart skip a beat, making me melt, and making me feel so vulnerable. My heart is beating wildly, I can't control it. Why is Cat able to do this to me? Never did anyone had made me feel so much vulnerable. Not even Beck. And I don't like it. But I don't hate it as well. She looked back down. "Why do you have to care?" She said. Her voice so soft it seems like she's whispering a secret to me. "Cat?" I shot her a quizzical look. "It's nothing" she said. I am really growing impatient. "Cat please!" I said. "No!" she shouted. "Why not?!" I asked her. "because even I don't understand what I'm feeling!" She said, tears starts escaping from her eyes. "Cat.." I said. I think I had enough of her answer. She doesn't really want to tell me. I don't wanna force her to. Not in this situation. I hugged her and she cry even more in my arms. I pulled back when she stopped crying. "you okay?" I asked. She nodded in return. I stood up from the seat. "I suppose, we can't get back to class." I paused and looked at her. "Where do you wanna go?" I asked. "I want ice cream" she said not even looking up at me. I smirked at her "Let's go get some ice creams" I can see her eyes lit up as she lifted her head up after my response. Her eyes were glittering. She is too vulnerable. I can feel my heart beat wildly and I can't control it. What is happening to me?! I quickly looked away from her so that I won't melt.

I drove to the ice cream shop. Once I parked the car, Cat quickly unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. I can see how excited she is and I can't help but smile at her cheerfulness. Normally, I will be so much annoyed by her cheerfulness but now, I think her cheerfulness is cute. What?! Did I just say she is cute?! I would never admit anybody or anything to be cute! Even Cat! She did it again. She made me so vulnerable! I don't know if I hate this feeling or not but I don't get this feeling. Aaah whatever, I'll just get my ice cream and go home."What flavor do you want Jadey?" She asked me. Why don't I feel bad hearing Cat use 'Jadey' as a nick name to me?! What is happening to the world?! "Vanilla" I said. "Mine is chocolate!" she said and I paid. We got our ice creams and sat to an unoccupied table. "Why did you choose vanilla? Chocolate tastes even better" Cat asked out of the blue. Where did Cat's energy come from? "I don't think everyone agrees that chocolate is better than vanilla. There should be someone else who also thinks that vanilla is better than chocolate. Chocolate is too mainstream." I said. "But I still think chocolate is better." She protests. "Yeah whatever" I quickly finished my ice cream and she did too.

"So.. Let's head home, shall we" I said "kay kay" she answered. I drove her to her home. I know where her house is because I kinda had a sleepover at her place before, when my house fumigated my place. I had no choice but to stay in her place for a bit at that time. We finally arrived, I pulled the car in front of her two story house. I glanced over Cat who had been spacing out. "We're her Cat." I snapped at her thoughts. She jumped in surprise but quickly calmed down. "Oh! Sorry" She quickly unbuckled her seat belt. "Thanks Jade" she said. "No problem." I answered. She opened the door from the passenger seat, she glared at me for the last time before she may get out of the car as if she had forgotten something else to say to me but quickly looked away as I glanced at her back. I can visibly see her face turning red, almost like the color of her hair. She finally moved out of the car, but something crept into my mind to call her out before she leaves. "Cat wait!" I suddenly called her out. She quickly glanced at me, her face slightly confused and slightly kinda happy, I think. She just looks so happy. I really can't believe how bipolar this girl is. "Yeah?" She shot me a question look and slightly bowed to see me in the car. I leaned slight forward from where Cat is standing "Just call me if you need help or you have problems." I said. "Kay kay" She answered. "Is that all?" She asked. "And.. Don't you ever think that I don't care. I care about you Cat." I said. I can see her face lit up as her mouth suddenly curve into a big smile on her face. she bowed more and got half of her body in the car as she placed a tight hug on me. I don't hesitate, I just hugged her back. And when we finally pulled back into the hug, "Thanks Jade, I will do that. Definitely" she said. After her statement she quickly placed a peck on my cheek and ran in to the gate of her house and quickly got in. For 5 seconds I frozed.

What was that all about? That is the only sentence that stucked in my mind. Maybe it was just a friendly peck, nothing serious. And why am I over reacting anyway? This day is just a weird day for me. I can't believe it. But all I know is I did not hate the kiss on my cheek. What am I even thinking?! I quickly started the car and drove to my house still can't get the kiss out of my mind.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter ended with a little Cadeliness. I hope you all liked it, and there will be more of Cadelicious and also a little bit Joriness to come. Just be patient and wait for it. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. This is for the people who read and reviewed to this fanfic. Thank you very much. Please review. They motivate me to write, and maybe I could update sooner if you review a lot. So please please please review. And I would love to hear some corrections on my grammar and everything. I'm still new to writing so please correct me if I made a lot of errors. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 Tori's feelings part 1

**A/N: Hi there! Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them up! I can feel that this story will be long. There are still many things that will happen in this story that has not reviled yet. I hope you guys will still continue reading this fanfic. I am a busy person but I try my very best to update sooner and here it is, Chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine.**

* * *

**_(Tori's POV)_**

I wonder why Jade suddenly dragged Cat out of the room. I kinda noticed that Cat and Jade was acting weird. I lay down on my bed thinking about earlier in the class' event. I'm so curious. I sigh. What if Jade tried to hurt Cat? Or maybe try to.. I paused thinking. Rape her? No, that can't possibly happen. I mean, Jade, she is mean but she can't do anything like that to Cat. Maybe? I'm so worried. I grabbed my phone from my purse and quickly dialed Cat's number and called her. The phone is ringing. "Hello?" at last she answered. "Hello Cat, it's me Tori." I introduced myself first, "Are you okay? Where are you? Did Jade try to hurt you? Or did she-" She cut me off. "I'm fine Tori, nothing heppened. Jade didn't try to hurt me." I sigh in relief. Thank God, is all in my mind. I guess I was just acting like an over protective mom. "That's good Cat, so what did you two do?" I asked her just to make sure nothing bad had happened to her. I know Cat can't lie. Even if she try to she'll just have a hard time doing it. She is an honest person after all. I can hear all the excitement on Cat's voice as she tells me what happened to her and Jade just a couple of hours ago. "So, Jade and I talked a bit about something personal.. And I cried in her arms" Cat cried on Jade's arms? "And after I calmed down, we went to get some ice cream. She drove me home and told me that she'll help with any of my problems, and I hugged and kissed her on the cheek." She giggled after her statement. "End of story" She giggled one more time. "So basically, you two skipped in class to have a date?" I asked. "Date?" She asked innocently. "Is that what it was?" She added. "I guess" I answered. "Yeah! I guess it is a date!" She answered me honestly and cheerfully. I should be happy that nothing bad had happened to her, but why is my blood boiling?

The next day, I came in to school and to my locker. I see Jade coming. Suddenly, my heart starts pounding, so hard that I can barely breath. "Hey" I said obviously quite nervous. "Vega" She simply answered and walked away. What was that? Is that it? I sigh in disappointment and headed to the classroom when suddenly I felt a hand on my waist. I turn around to see a red headed girl with a tape measure on her hand around my waist, as if measuring me or something. "Hey Cat, what you doin?" I said trying to be so much cheerful to Cat. "I am measuring your waist." She said cheerfully. I chuckled "Why?" I asked. "Nothing" She answered and walked away when she's done measuring. I continued my way to the room. It's still empty. I guess I was just too early to be here. I picked a place to sit down. It is on the 3rd row and 1st column. I walked towards the seat and put my bag on the floor beside the chair, and as I began to sit down, I was snapped by a familiar voice yelling at me saying "That's my place Vega!". I heard the voice coming from the window where Sikowitz usually pass when he enters the room I literally jumped in shock. "You scared the chiz out of me Jade!" I yelled at her making a panting voice. I see a smirk run down her face almost seems like she is very satisfied at my reaction. She comes closer and my heart starts to beat wildly. Is it just because I'm nervous? Probably. "W- what?" I asked as she comes so close to me. "That's my place." She commands me to step aside. I stepped aside. I transfered to a chair beside Jade's place. She sat on the chair I sat just a second ago. I look at her. She looks at me back. "Why are you staring at me and why are you sitting beside me?" Jade asked me. I can notice that her voice sounded annoyed. Am I annoying her? "N- no reason." I answered. "Then get your eyes off me!" She yelled. I can't help but think how beautiful Jade is. Wait! I can not think about her this way! No way! But why? Why do I suddenly feel that I want to kiss her? What is happening to me?!

"Did you not hear me, Vega?" She said. I paid no attention to what she was saying but I am staring at her lips. For some reason my eyes is glued to her lips. "I said get your-" I cut her off as I pressed my lips on to hers. I can feel her body shaking. Maybe because of the shock I gave her. I suddenly hear the door creak open. I pulled back to the kiss and looked at the door, I see Cat standing through the door, books scattered around her. It must have fell when she saw me and Jade kissing. I can see her eyes so watery. She began to run away. I tried to run and try to explain to her but my legs won't move. They are so numb. "Cat!" I yell. I look back at Jade sighing. She's still in shock. She's there so stiff. I am so embarrassed and I ended up running away also.

I walked through the hallway and wondered where Cat could be. The bell rang suddenly, the hallway was now empty. "I wonder where Cat could be?" I told myself. Suddenly, I remembered the janitor's closet would be a convenient place to hide and maybe Cat is in there. I quickly went to the janitor's closet. I slowly opened the door and found Cat crying. "Cat?" I said as I went in the room and closed the door behind me. Cat didn't even looked or answer me. I sat next to her. "Cat please talk to me." I said sounding so desperate. She doesn't respond. I sighed. "Okay, I know that you saw me and Jade kissing." I paused. "I kinda kissed her." I paused again sounding a little embarrassed. "I.. I don't know why I kissed her but, I just... did." She turned to me. "Do you like Jade?" She asked, her voice cracking because of the sobbing. "I don't know, I just have this odd feeling when I'm around her." I explained. "Maybe, I do like her." I added. She looked down. "I'm happy for you." She said softly. She got up and opened the door. "You two make a great couple." She said. I simply smiled. "Let's get to class. We'll be in much trouble if come late." She said with a weak voice. She got out and I followed her.

As we both walked to class, I wondered why she was so affected by it. I also heard that she kissed Jade on the cheek yesterday, is she jealous? Do she like Jade as much as I like Jade? I thought about this quietly as we both enter the room. Should I give up on Jade for Cat? Cat is my bestfriend, but will I give up on my love to make my friend happy? Yes. No. Yes. ... No. I will fight for Jade and I will make her mine. I thought. I won't let Cat near her.

Jade will be mine.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I kinda like how this ended. Even I am excited for the next chapter. This story is just starting to become so real. The rivalry, the hurt and the comfort... And most of all.. The romance. How will Tori get Jade and how will Cat deal with this? It's getting more and more exciting. I think Tori can really be a good antagonist aside from Jade. If you want me to continue or update sooner, just click the button below. I meant the "Review Button". Please. I need your opinions. I need your criticisms. Tell me what you think. I'll try my very best not to let you down. Just review. Thanks for your time and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed it. **


	5. Chapter 5 Tori's feelings part 2

**A/N: Thank you so much guys for your reviews! Please keep them up. I'm like an employee and you are my boss. I work on this story and you read it. And apparently, my salary is your reviews! So that means that if you no longer review on my story, I might quit doing my job. Do you want me to quit writing this story? If no, please review and tell me what you think. And if yes, I am gonna quit. I love you guys, sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you enjoy the 5th chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor the show Victorious. **

* * *

**_(Jade's_** **POV)**

What the fuck is happening here?! Tori.. She.. And I.. We.. Are... No! Don't even think about it Jade! I can't help but freeze by the sudden attack of the other brunette now kissing me. I am numb! I can't move. I can't push her back. My heart starts racing. What is happening to me? I hear the door open. Tori pulls back from the kiss. A mostly one-sided kiss. I would say it mostly, because.. I don't know! I hear a slight familiar sob coming from the door. I just can't turn around or even move a single bit. It's like I'm paralyzed.

"Cat!" I can hear Tori shouting giving me a hint of who the person who witnessed us was. I am still numb. I am so stiff. I still don't move. I hear consecutive footsteps. It sounds like running. Maybe Cat ran away after seeing me with Tori sharing lips. It may look disgusting. I can feel Tori move a little. She looks back at me and sighed. She ran away as well. The bell rang after Tori had ran away. Finally, I can move. I am very confused.

Why did she kiss me? That is all that's in my mind. Our first subject is English. Our teacher went in the room. She didn't seem to notice Cat and... That little slut Tori missing. It's not that I hated the kiss. In fact, I think it was sexy. Ugh! what am I thinking?! Yeah true, it was sexy, but the problem is that, I just broke up with Beck and it would look really weird if I suddenly move on and.. Wait! That is what Beck just did! After three days of our break up he immediately had a relationship with that filthy whore Trina Vega! But another problem is, she is Tori. I was supposed to hate Tori. Not love her. But what is this feeling. I feel like I needed her. After that kiss, I felt that I could move on from Beck. But one more problem is, she is that filthy dirty whore's sister!

Tori along with Cat suddenly went in the class room. My heart begins to race as I look at my supposed enemy, that earlier I had a make out session with. I say 'supposed' because, I might like her, or not. I don't know! I am super confused. I also noticed Cat's eyes grew eye bags. Was she crying? Was it because of me and Tori kissing? And if it is, why? "Vega, Valentine, why are you two late?" The strict english teacher yelled at both of them. Tori looked so serious. It's like she's thinking of something so deep, and serious. I wonder what she could be thinking right now.

"Sorry mam" Cat began to speak voice cracking. Maybe because she was crying. But I really am confused of the situation. First, Tori's sudden affection or emotion towards me. Second, Cat crying over my kiss with Tori. I am now so confused. "Okay, but next time don't you ever come late to class again" The teacher warned. Tori remained silent. "Okay mam." Cat answered and sat to a chair beside my ex boyfriend Beck. And Tori surprisingly, sat next to me. My heart starts racing again. This time, harder. She glances and smiles at me. I just rolled my eyes. Suddenly, she is handing me a note.

_Sorry about earlier. But I don't get me wrong, I don't ever regret kissing you. I think I know why I did that._

I took a confused glance at her. I began to write a reply to the note.

_I'm not gonna say it's okay but I'm also not gonna say it's not okay. Can we just forget about it?_

I can see her eyes following the words. She quickly writes a reply and hands it to me.

_No. We can't. Meet me at the coffee shop near the school after class. Please come. I've got an important business with you._

I sighed and crumpled the paper. My attention turned back to class. I suddenly felt someone staring at me. I looked back and I swear that I saw Cat staring at me and Tori eyes very devious. But she quickly looked away as I looked back at her. My head shifted back to the front where the teacher is somewhat discussing about sentence patterns and ridiculous things. The bell rang and it's now time for the last class which is Sikowitz's class. I kinda liked this subject because it's unique.

Sikowitz's entered the room with a hand full of coconut with a straw. Like usual, he is drinking a coconut juice. He takes a sip of his coconut juice and started to speak. "Today, we are going to do a scene" He paused and scanned in the room. "hmmm, Cat! Tori! and" He scanned again "Jade!" My eyes widened in shock as well as the two girls who were mentioned. I looked at the both of them. "You are going to do a scene where two best friends fighting for one guy" He added taking another sip of her coconut. "But Sikowitz, we are Girls" I complained and emphasized the word girls. "So?" He asked. "So, who will be the guy?" I asked obviously annoyed by his "clueless" reaction. "Ohh, I want you to be the guy." He said pointing at me. "What?!" I protest. He didn't mind me. "Okay, now come up the stage." He commanded. "Oh! And before I forget, there will be no script given to you three. Meaning, you will have to do your own dialogue." He said. The three of us glanced at him. "Action!" He commanded.

Tori is moving a step closer towards me. I shivered. My heart racing so hard. She stepped even closer. We were so close to each other. She meets my eye and started speaking. "I don't care if my best friend likes you, I want you and will make you mine." She said. Tori is really becoming a real great actor. "But isn't that wrong?" I said. "Nothing is wrong for love." She answered. I am now speechless. Tori is getting so seductive. She reaches for my neck in attempt to kiss me in front of everyone. I can't stop her. My body won't move yet again. Suddenly, she was pulled back by a little red headed girl. "No!" She shouts. "Why not?" Tori asked. Now this is getting really realistic.

"Because.." She gulps at her word. "Because I won't let you have her that easily. I love Jade too and I want her to be mine."

* * *

**A/N: So it ends there. Want to know what will happen next? Wanna know? I will soon update if you give me a review. Just a little request from me. If you want me to continue this story just tell me. And if not, tell me. It's getting really exciting.. A love triangle is formed. How will Jade deal with this two girls? Who will she pick? You will find out soon. And Btw, would you like to read my fanfiction entitled "Heartstrings"? It's kinda odd and unique. The pairing is Carly and Jade. And a slight Cade too. So if you are interested, go and read it. And if you are not, never mind it. Thanks for your time and I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6 The visit

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated earlier.. I've had a lot of busy times on the past few days.. So much pressure and I think I am high right now lol. But, I sure hope you all still look forward to this story. I might not update sooner but I'll try to update soon. Sorry for the inconvenience. And also, special mention to all who followed and favorited this story and for those who reviewed. I love you guys! Thanks! So Here is chapter 6. Enjoy.. **

**Disclaimer: Victorious is cancelled. It was long time ago already. But I still watch some episodes.. I will never forget Victorious. It's part of my life and that would never change. Still, I don't own Victorious. If I did, I might add more Cade moments and also Jori lol xD.**

* * *

_**(Jade's**_ **POV)**

There is a tension inside the classroom. Nobody dares to speak or even blink or roll they're eyes. Not even Beck or Sikowitz. Tori and Cat looked at each other with serious and determined eyes. What the heck is going on?! Are we still doing a scene or not?! It seems like this is getting personal. This is bad.. I gotta do something.

"WAIT!" I shouted to make almost everyone jump in shock. "You can't just decide for yourselves. You two haven't asked me about my feelings yet." I said cutting off the silence. Both looked like they were thinking and they looked satisfied to my answer. I thought that if I would ask them that, the tension will lessen. Everyone in the class made a sound of agreement to my statement. "That's right." Tori started speaking. "We should let Jade choose between the two of us." She added. My eyes grew wide. What the fuck?! I thought everything will go smoothly after I said those words but I was wrong! I am so stupid. This is so stupid. This is all Sikowitz's fault. Ugh. Can't he just give us another situation? In my life I never thought acting without a given script could be this hard. I was too carefree. Shit. I can feel Cat and Tori looking at me so expectant. Oh Gosh what am I gonna do?!

"Uhhh" I said thinking. They both looked at me quizzically, expecting to hear at least one of their names. "I.." I was cut of by the bell. God, Thank you! I shouted to myself. Thank you bell! "Ugh!" Sikowitz groaned "I guess we can't continue this on further. But I had to admit it, I loved how the story goes with your dialogues." He said "So splendid work Tori, Cat and Jade. I loved the story" Sikowitz said. "Okay you may go" He said and walked out of the room through the window.

The three of us went to our seats and got our bags and got out of the room, together. We reached to the hallway and found Trina and Beck yet again, Publicly Displaying their affection. Well it is what me and Beck often do when we were still together. It still bothered me but not much. I ignored them and just went to my locker. I could feel the stare of both Tori and Cat but I decided to ignore it. I just went to my locker and acted cool. After I was done arranging my things in my locker, I decided to go home. I passed both Cat and Tori still working on their things in their respective lockers until Tori came and and stopped me. "Jad! Wait!" She yelled and ran through my direction. I looked back at her and I can see Cat staring at us. "What Vega?! I'm in a hurry." I said coldly. She handed me a pen. "Vega, I don't have time for autographs." I said annoyed. She chuckled. "I am not asking for an autograph, I am handing you a repayment for your pen that I lost" She said. I let an 'O' form to my mouth remembering events on the past. "Whatever, I don't need it. I've got thousands of pens in my bag." I said. "Just keep it Vega." She looked looked down with a frown. I sighed, annoyed. "Fine." I said and grabbed the pen from her hand. Her face lit up and she seemed really happy. "Yay!" She shouted happily and hugged me. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes and pulled her from the hug.

I noticed Cat's glare. It's kinda odd. Her glare is different, I don't think I ever saw her looking at someone like that before. If I ever had, it's not that scary. I really think Cat is being scary right now and I kinda don't like it. She glares at me and Tori like she's gonna kill someone. Like it's a death glare. But her expression, I can see the sadness on her face. She looked away. I didn't understand her glare.

As I walk to the parking lot, I can't help thinking about Cat. She is worrying me. She's been acting strangely. I wanted to ask but part of me is telling me not to. I am utterly confused.

I finally got into my car. I started the engine and drove as fast as I could. I love driving. It feels so good and I love exploring cities or places. I love driving fast. It's dangerous but at the same time so fun and adventurous. Luckily, there's no much car passing by the road today so I'm free to drive faster. It's like I own the road. I arrived at my home fast. I got in and removed my shoes to and placed it to the shoe rack.

I can see my mother on the living room with some random guy. She is yet again, flirting with a different guy. It happens almost every week. My mom and dad broke up years ago. But dad still supports me. I would rather stay with my dad than live with this old whore. I sighed annoyed.

"Oh hey Jade! Your here" Seems like I startled her. I crossed my arms. "Welcome home, and by the way, he's Ricky my-" I cut her off "Don't bother, I don't even care who he is." I said as I walked upstairs to my room. They continued their make up session. Man, I hate that Whore! Is she gonna flirt with all the guys is in the world?! Just by seeing her makes me want to puke. She just reminds of that older Vega.

I grabbed my ipod and stuck the headphones in my ear to get rid of thinking that 2 ugly whores. I listen to random songs until I fall asleep.

The voice of my mom from downstairs woke me up. I noticed that she is talking to a girl. Now, is she into girls right now? I thought into my mind. I got up and went downstairs to see who might be that person my mom is with. My eyes widened as I see a brunette sitting in the couch with my ugly mom and her young boyfriend.

What the fuck is this younger Vega doing here?! Was all that I could think. My mom suddenly noticed me from the stairs and called out to me. "Oh, Jade's awake! Jadey, your friends here." She said. "She's not my friend." I said. "You might want to go upstairs with Jade, Tori." My mom completely ignored me. "Sure, I would love that." Tori answered. She quickly got up the stairs and now she's beside me. "Can you please bring me to your room?" I shot her an annoyed look. I rolled my eyes and lead and felt like I got no choice but to bring her to my room.

What the chiz is this crazy Tori Vega want?!

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry. If there is one thing I could do to make it up to you guys. I am very sorry for keeping you wait this long. I was really busy. But anyways, I hope you liked the chapter 6. This is just starting to get real exciting. I am pretty sure that next chapter will be Jori. I know that this story's couple is cade or cat and jade. If you guys are confused, don't worry. This is a Cade story, with a mixed Jori. And find out what will happen next in the upcoming chapters. You'll love it!**


	7. Chapter 7 Cuddle me Cathy doll

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and never will.**

**Here's chapter 7.. And just a simple reminder, if you love Reck relationship or Robbie and Beck relationship, I made one it's entitled "It was you all along". I would be glad if you read that one. It's just a one shot. **

* * *

_**(Jade's**__**POV)**_

We both are in my room. This crazy younger Vega must have a good reason why she's here.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" I snapped at her.

"Calm down Jade, I just wanted to hangout with you." Tori answered smoothly.

"I would say you get out of this house before I kick you out here myself!" I shouted trying to scare her but seems not to be that affected.

"one" I warned.

"Two" I paused for a bit and made an angry look. "Don't make me count to three." I warned again. But she just smiled.

"Three." I paused giving her an angrier look. "That tears it!" I said and walked over to her direction and grabbed her wrist when suddenly with all her might she pushed me over to her direction and lean in for another kiss.

I pushed her back. "What the fuck Vega?!" I shouted at her face and made a total shock face.

"Jade, I just realized it now. I know what I've been feeling, I am inlove with you Jade." She said and paused somewhat like waiting for an answer. She sighs. "Please give me a chance. I will make you happy I promise." She said. And I just sat across her in my bed still shocked. I thought about what she told me moments ago.

What if she could really make me happy? What if she could help me move on and start a new life. And what if I would just regret it if I said I would give her a chance?

The room was silent. My mouth starting to curl up forming a grin. "Are you that desperate Vega?" I asked.

"Yes!" She immediately replied making my grin even more big.

"Will you do anything for me?" I asked once again.

"Anything and Everything." She replied not thinking on her statement. I was a little bit shocked on how can Vega be so carefree. But it made my grin even bigger as humanly possible.

"Well then, I would like you to burn your cuddle me cathy doll" I paused. She frowned. "This instant" I added causing her to stand up in shock.

"But-" I cut her off. "I thought you'd do anything for me." She frowned. "Okay." She said sadly. "I'll go home and comeback here with my cuddle me cathy doll and a lighter." She added. I can see the sadness on her face. I know how important that doll is to her. She gave Trina, her older slut sister the lead just to get that back, I know it would be hard for her to burn that doll. It's special.

"No need. I'll go with you and maybe just stay over your place. I can't stand staying here with my mother with this guy. I'm sure they'll just make weird noises here." I said and I swear I would see her face lit up a bit hearing that I would stay overnight at her place.

"But don't think I would go there cause I want to! I'll sleep there cause I need to!" I snapped. She chuckled and we found our way out of the room.

"You already going home Tori?" My mom asked.

"Uhh" She said hesitating to speak and looked up at me.

"I'll be with her, we're having sleepover at her place." I said with a cold voice.

"Oh, Okay have fun Tori and Jade." My mom said as if she cared. All she cares about is her boys, money, physical appearance and everything about her! She totally is a selfish bitch!

"Fine whatever" I replied bluntly and coldly. I dragged Tori out of house and I drived her to her home.

When we arrived to her house, I pulled up to the driveway and we both started walking through the main entrance. We came in her house and into her room.

"Wow, your place is super quite. It's not this quite when I come here." I said.

She chuckled. "It's because my mom is attending a special meeting with her "close friend", my dad has a police duty, and Trina, she's constantly with Beck, cuddling under his RV, she is almost with him everynight seems like she.." She paused when she realized that she was talking about my ex boyfriend's new girlfriend that happened to be her sister.

"Sorry" She said. I smiled. "No need." I paused. "I think I've got some things that I could do to move on." I said.

"What things would that be?" Tori asked seductively.

"Like giving you a chance to hit on me" I paused, and she smiled widely. "After, you complete the consequences." I added. I could see her smile turn into a frown.

"Wait, you mean there will still be a lot of consequences?" Tori asked.

"Do you think I'll give you a chance just by burning that doll of yours?" I said humorously. She let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine" She groaned.

She walked to her closet to get her doll and walk over to my direction and handed it to me.

"What would I possibly do with this?" I asked.

"You go ahead and burn it." She said eyes closed, as if she was really against to this but is forced to do it.

I smirked. "I want you to go and burn it outside. Don't worry, I'll be watching" I said with a playful smirk.

She literally formed her mouth into a big "O". She looked down at her doll and nodded.

We are now down stairs outside big house. She looked at her doll as if it was the last time she'll be seeing her, well it is really the last time though.

"Want to back down now Vega?" I asked.

"N- no!" She said bravely. We already set up the fire, and all she has to do is to place the doll into the fire. This will really be a challenge for her. And I just know it.

She placed one last kiss on the doll and quickly tossed the doll on the burning hot fire without even looking at the doll. I can see she was crying, she leaned onto my shoulder and sobbed. I just gave a reassured embrace to calm or attempt to comfort her. To be honest, I felt guilty but it was a test and she needed to sacrifice something in order to pass it. And she successfully did! First test, check.

I smiled. "You passed the first trial Vega." I said. She looked up at me and for a second. I swear I found her beyond beautiful. Shit. She's hypnotizing me and I just know it. I quickly looked away at the glance with my cheeks all red and my stomach with butterflies.

"I guess we'll be having the next trial tomorrow Vega." I said. "Let's go to bed already" I added.

We both went to her bedroom, change in our PJ's and got to her bed asleep. I could feel her breathe against mine. My heart skipped a beat and I just looked away to avoid her gaze.

I slept not that quite comfortable. Until Tori's alarm woke me up at exactly 6:30 am. I sighed and got up from the bed, leaving Tori all alone sleeping. I was about to go downstairs when I was stopped by the sound of Tori's phone ringing. I guess someone had texted her. I walk over to the direction on the phone. I unlocked the phone and read the message. It was from Cat.

_Hey Tori! Help! I think I'm going crazy about stuffs. I really need a friend right now and your the only friend I know that could actually help me" Please come over at my place any time you want._

_xoxo Cat._

I suddenly felt my blood boil. Why did Cat wanted Tori to come over?! I was really upset when I read the part "The only friend I know that could actually help me". What am I to Cat, a stranger? It hurts to know that Cat didn't even think about asking me about this but instead, she asked Tori to help her. And wait, I thought Cat and Tori was in pretty bad terms. Well, they looked like they could kill each other back in the school. Cat is such a bipolar.

I sigh and got downstairs trying to forget all about the message and just focusing on the day. Oh and yeah, it's Saturday, no class. I could probably hang out with Tori today. But I really miss hanging out with Cat. I mean it's been a long time since I hung out with her since I was too busy hanging out with Beck. I decided to ask Tori when she wake up if she, Cat and I could hang out. I also need to ask Cat.

I wnet downstairs to get some water when I suddenly saw none other than Trina Vega. She didn't return home last night. She probably was with Beck.

She literally jumped in shock to see me. It made me smile knowing that I caused this woman even the tiniest bit of heart attack.

"W- what the heck are you doing here? You startled me!" She said as she take a sip in her milk.

"None of your business Vega" I answered sharply and coldly.

"Um, Technically, It is also my business to know why your here, because I live here." She said sounding like she is smarter than me.

I sighed, but smirked after thinking about something I'm sure would startle her or bother her even more. "I made out with your younger sister." I said calmly with a smirk on my face. "She was reeeaaal good!" I said making her feel more disturbed.

I could sense her disgusted face. "What the fuck do you think you are doing with my little sister?! Don't you ever mess with my mind, I know Tori aint gay!" She snapped. And perfect timing! Tori just came downstairs.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Tori asked still eyes barely opened.

"Oh! great timing Tors, would you tell this little miss perfect Jade that you are not a gay and you didn't make out on your room" Trina said. Tori seemed shocked hearing the word "making out".

"Well, the truth is, she's right about me being a gay and is wrong about me making out with her." Tori answered. I just smiled.

"What the-!" Trina was cut with the noise on her phone. "Oh it's from Beck! See ya lil sis" She said walking out in the convo.

Now me and Tori was left all alone in the living room.

"I think I'll go home." I said and grabbed the key.

"Okay." Tori simply answered.

"Oh and, I would like you to go to my place 2 pm sharp. No asking questions. bye." I said and quickly got out of the house and drove home.

When I arrived home, I texted Cat to come over 2 pm sharp.

* * *

**A/N: So I guess some of you guys are quite confused. I know. I am a little bit confused to but I decided to go with the flow. It turns out that this story is going to be a love triangle. And don't you worry guys, Cade will eventually bloom on the next chapters. Just wait and see. Well, this chapter tackles more Jori. so I hope you liked it and don't forget to review and tell me if I should continue or not. Or just tell me random things bout this story and how stupid this is.**

**So.. Review, Review and Review. That's all, thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8 Plans

**A/N: I am very very truly sincerely sorry for not updating sooner. I know it is very late but I hope you'll like this chapter. I've been really busy with school and bullshits. So I am really sorry for the unconvincingly wait.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I still do this, when it is really understood that I am and never will be the owner of Victorious.**

* * *

_**(Jade's**_ **POV)**

I lie down on my bed after I texted Cat. I really wish she would reply. My eyes are getting heavy and I started to close my eyes and sleep when I suddenly feel my phone vibrate beside my entire body sending chills through my body. I really hope it was from Cat. But it was from Tori.

_Hey! What are you doin? You home? _

_Tori xx _

I sighed and forced a smile on my face. Maybe Tori could be the one to light my life up. Maybe she is the one who truly loves me and will never ever leave me. Maybe I could give it a try.

_I am home Tori, I was just lyin on my bed bored._

_Jade._

I replied. It didn't take a lot of time for her to reply.

_Oh, you want me to come over?_

_Tori xx_

Tori asked. Ugh. Here she goes, acting like an overly attached girlfriend to me. I am now thinking how hard for Beck when we used to date. But I don't hate it. In fact, I kinda like it when someone cares for me or wants to be with me. But I never thought it would be Tori though. Of all the people in the world, why her?

_No Tori, I am fine here. And in fact, we're seeing each other later. So just wait for later to come and you'll get to see your beloved Jade West._

_Jade -_-_

I really love to tease Tori. But I never thought it would be this way. My phone vibrated again. Seriously, how fast does she type letters on her phone?

_hahaha Kk Jadey. I'll be looking forward to it. :* xx_

_Tori_ xx

Hey! She just mocked Cat! It's only Cat who calls me Jadey, not her! And I remember that Cat constantly says or replies "Kk". I've got to admit it, I missed this words. But it is not Tori who I want to say it. I don't know why but I just love how Cat says it. How it fits her and how she's so cute when she says it. I tossed the phone further away from me not caring to reply to Tori's message.

My eyes are slowly getting heavy and I can't help but sleep. Finally I woke up, I picked my phone up and and looked at the time. It's already 12:30 pm. I sighed and got down. I found the living room empty. My mom maybe has gone with another men. I couldn't even care. I went to the kitchen and made myself lunch. Bacon and eggs. As usual. After I ate my meal, I brushed my teeth and just took a short bath. After, I dressed up and worked on my make up. I heard my phone beeped. I went to get my phone and unlocked it. A message. From Tori.

_Hey Jade! You done eating? You done eating lunch?_

_Tori :) xx_

Ugh. Tori is just being so sweet to me today and I don't like it. It's weird and irritating. Plus, it's really boring.

_Vega, it's really disturbing that your always asking me about my personal issues. Quit it already!_

I replied. It feels like more weight has been lifted on my back. I am sick of acting so kind around this Vega girl.

I sat on my bed and threw my phone away from me. Suddenly, I felt something. It's like I'm missing something. It's like I needed someone beside me now, who could cheer me up and would make me smile. But I don't think even Beck could do that.

Suddenly, my phone beeped again. I just ignored it. Until the beeping stopped. It started beeping again and again until it annoyed me.

"Stupid Vega!" I said as I reached to the phone and grabbed it. "Would you sto-!" I cut myself as I heard a sweet voice that melted me. "Hey Jadey!" She said. It was the most heavenly voice I've ever heard in my life. Such sweet and delighted. Damn, it's making me so vulnerable.

"C-Cat?" I said, my voice slightly cracking. "Yeah, sorry did I disturb you or something?" Cat answered with a worried tone. I don't know how she's doing this to me. I am the most heartless demon in my school and the iciest one. But she just melts the ice in my heart and I wanna find out how.

"Uhh, no not really. What do you want anyways?" I asked.

"Umm well, I just wanted to say that I'm really excited for later!" She said with a giggle. Man I love those giggles! I could just imagine her dimples on the left side beside her lips. Dang those are really adorable.

Am I smiling? Oh God what the fuck is happening?! "Yeah, I almost wanna puke over my excitement in here!" I said in a sarcastic tone. Of course I wasn't hinting that I was smiling the whole time in my voice.

"Ew Jadey that's dirty." She said. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I was sarcastic Cat" I said.

For a minute there was a moment of silence as if she was thinking of something. "Oh!" She snapped and for a second I felt my heart skipping a beat. She scared the ass out of me.

"What the fu..." I paused. I know Cat doesn't like curse words. "...ppy Cat! You scared me" I said.

She giggled. Here goes again that tantalizing giggle. "You are never scared Jadey.. Especially not me!" She said. She's got a point though.

"Well yeah.. Whatever." I said giving up. "So what else do you want?" I added with an annoyed tone.

"Um, What are you doing?" She asked. "Why do you ask?" I asked her.

"Well.. Because I wanna know what typical Jade August West is doing right now" She answered with a following giggle. Normally, I would scare people for using my full name but the way Cat used my full name made me smile a little more.

"Nothing really special. Well I wonder what would the bubbly candy Catirina Hannah Valentine be doing right now." I said.

She giggled. "You didn't answer my question properly! Meanie" I remained silent. She sighed and spoke. "I am watching the little mermaid" She said. Cat really is just an innocent kid.

I hate kids but Cat is different. She is my favorite kid in the whole universe. She will just be a kid in my eyes. An adorable, bubbly, hyperactive, talented kid.

"Okay." I said. "Kk see you later bye." She replied and hung up.

It is already 1: 45 pm. I fixed my self and everything and got ready. I heard my phone beeping again and for a second I wished it was Cat until I saw the callers ID.

"Oh, it's just Tori Vega." I sighed and pressed the answer button. "What?" I asked bluntly without much more ado's. "You excited?" She asked. I growled annoyed. "Not that much." I answered. "I bet this would be a great hang out." She said. "Yeah, yeah I really gotta go bye" I said quickly as I hop into my car and started driving.

* * *

**A/N: Finally this chapter is done. There still are much to happen in this story. Are you guys already bored? I hope you're not 'cause the story isn't even starting yet. The Jori and the Cade haven't yet started. This would be a longway run. Hope you guys will still read this. Reviews make me want to continue this story. Reviews make me happy. Reviews are my only salary in doing this story. And if I don't get any salary I will quit. So if you want me to continue this story, please try and review. Be noted that you don't need to have an account to review :)**


	9. Chapter 9 The drive

**A/N: So, I kinda messed up a little bit with this so I sincerely apologize for my carelessness. And thanks for the reviews. You guys are the best! Which is why I'm gonna update earlier as I can! Thank you also for the favorites and follows. It is very 4th of July is my B day! LOL just sayin.. Anyways, without much further ado's, here is chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: This is pointless. Do I have to do this every chapter? If I own Victorious, there would be more Cade and some rare odd couples which you may not like. But Unfortunately, I do not own** it.

* * *

_**(Jade's**_ **POV)**

Shit, I forgot Cat and Tori was supposed to meet me at my place. This is really a total bullshit! I guess I'll just have to text them not to come to my place.

_Hey, Never mind coming to my house. I'm picking you up._

_-Jade_

I sent a message to Tori first. It's cause I know how much excited she is. She might have gone into my house and find it empty. Yeah I might be a demon but it's not like I don't have a heart or conscience.

_Hey Cat, It's me. Don't mind coming over to my house. I'll pick you up ASAP._

_-Jade_

I quickly sent Cat a message right after I sent Tori one. To be honest, I am an expert at sending a message while driving. Or shall we say, I am good at texting.

Moments later, I received a text message from Tori.

_Sure! sounds like a plan._

_-Tori xx_

Good. My drive to Tori's place wasn't that long. I pulled back in front of Tori's gates just to see the brunette in a shorts which is completely exposing her tanned legs. I thought they were kinda sexy. What the fuck I am thinking. And a shirt which is too wide which exposed the strap of her pitch bra and so short which almost exposed her navels or our so-called "belly button".

She was standing there and smiled as she saw me. The windows of my car slowly pulled down to reveal my pale face to Tori.

"Hey, hop in" I said in a cold, half-hearted way. She smiled and moved in the front seat beside me.

I shot her an annoyed glare. Why the fuck is she sitting beside me? I sighed totally in beat. And started driving.

"How do I look?" She asked.

Before I could respond, I scanned all over her from toe to head. "Normal" was all I could even though for a second I thought she was sexy.

"Oh" she replied, the look of disappointment is all over her face.

"Hmm, where are we going?" She asked. "You'll see." I answered. There was a puzzled look on her face which I can't help but smirk. I really love to confuse people. I mean it's just my thing. It's what I do for a living.

I pulled back in front of a normal familiar house. She still has a confused look on her face.

"This place seems familiar. What are we doing here Jade?" She asked. Now she is playing dumb. Of course she knows this place. I mean, duh, this is her "BFF's" place.

"To pick up someone." I answered. She just nodded in response.

"Wait!" She snapped. "What is it Vega?!" I said angrily. "I remember! This is Cat's place!" She said.

"Obviously, Vega. Now get your butt out of the car and greet your best friend so she could come with us." I said.

"So We're not alone?" She asked disappointment once again is drawn on her face.

"Of course not." I said and opened the door of my car.

She still looks disappointed as she did as I did. We both walked into Cat's front gate and signaled the doorbell.

Seconds after we hit the doorbell, the door opened but did not reveal the red headed small girl. But instead, it was a boy. A boy who is somewhat like a year of 2 years or 3 years older than us. His hair was blonde. Well, maybe he dyed it.

"Hi, who'r you?" He asked and looked at me. He looks kinda.. What is it.. Um, weird and odd I guess. He's not like Cat who is childish, weird, and cute. But he looks more like a normal yet not normal guy. I just can't explain it.

"I'm-" I was cut off by the sweet sound of Cat's voice.

"Frankie who's.." She cut herself when she saw me and Tori outside. "hey!" Cat yelled happily. There it is. The dimple I longed to see. It is just melting me. Oh God what do I do?

"Jade and Tori!" She said as she opened the front gate that's been a hinder between us.

"Hey Cat" Me and Tori both greeted her. Well, Tori seemed kinda odd. She seemed really down right now.

"I am sorry about my brother, did he do something bad to you guys?" She said. Wait, oh, that's the brother she was always blabbering to us about since forever! What a surprise.

"He's fine." Tori answered for us. Cat just smiled.

"Shall we go then?" I asked and both girls nodded.

We walked into my car. Tori is seated at the front seat beside me and Cat in the back seat. If you look at it at front view of the car, you could see me in probably your right, Tori in your left and Cat in the middle.

I started the engine. And drove to nowhere place. I actually don't know where exactly we would go but I just kinda felt like I needed to bring them somewhere. Where we can have some talk.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked.

I remained silent as though I was thinking.

I gave both Cat and Tori a quick glance and answered.

"Anywhere."

* * *

**A/N: I bet you guys think that this might turn out as a Catorade fic. Well, to tell you, the pairings won't change. It'll be or always be CADE. It is still not happening yet. But Jade is kinda developing some weird feelings for Cat yet. But she still is not completely in love with Cat. She needs a little bit more time. Besides, Tori is making it harder for Jade to feel something for Cat yet. Jori will be soon coming but I doubt would last long. Just stay tuned for more LOL. **

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate the reviews, the favorites and the follows. I sure hope you guys would keep this up! ILY! **

**Please review cuz reviews make me happy, and happy means it'll energize someone to do more, and energize means more writing and more writing means more stories or chapters and I know it'll feed you on your hunger for this story. Do you want more? I know you want it. If you do, simply click the button below that says "Review" and right random things you think about this story. Simple right? **

**I know you want it.**


	10. Chapter 10 Song and Piano

**A/N: I love you to all who reviewed! Sorry for the late updates. Stupid school makes me busy with homeworks and stuffs to do. So here's chapter 10! **

**Wohoo! I never thought that I'd be going this far with this story. It's just not getting into what I planned anymore. I don't know what'll happen next but expect more..**

**Disclaimer: Oookay, so, I really gotta tell you guys I'm not Dan Schneider and Victorious ended.**

* * *

_**(Jade's POV)**_

Cat and Tori both shot me an unsure glance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat said.. Here goes her offended punch line again.

I sighed. I glanced at my right and I just saw the perfect place to talk. I parked the car to a parking lot.

"We're here." I said. Both of them shot a confused glance at me.

"Here? In the woods" Tori asked. I nodded.

"Why in the woods?" Cat asked. I simply smiled at them and got out of the car leaving them inside still confused.

I opened the driver's door. "You two not gonna get out?" I asked and they both got out.

I walked in the woods and they followed me. Cat held my arms tight. She was shivering and obviously scared. While Tori on the other hand, was following me and is hugging my hand but she isn't shivering nor scared. She was just simply flirting.

I lead them to an unfamiliar place for them. But I am very familiar with this place actually, I often come here to have some alone time or if I am bored.

As we got further, Cat becomes more and more scared. It seems like she's gonna cry.

"Hey Cat" I said unable to hold it any longer. "You're hurting my arm and don't worry, I know what I'm doing." I told her the last line in a reassuring tone.

"Oh uh, sorry Jadey,, I'm just not really sure about this.." She said.

I sigh, "Trust me Cat." I said.

After a 10 minutes walk inside the woods, I finally saw an ancient cabin in which there is obviously no one living in. My lips slightly curled up in to a smile and I could notice the even more confused Tori and Cat.

"We're here" I said.

"Here? In an old cabin?" Tori asked. This is what I hated most about Tori, she is so full of questions in which the answers are very obvious. I roll my eyes.

"No Tori, we're in a very nice and big gigantic sand castle which has a lot of windows in and a jewelry in it." I answered her sarcastically. Cat giggled and me and Tori both shot her a questioning glance.

"Cat, why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, I just imagined how cute it would be if we were in a gigantic sand castle. I'd paint it in pink!" She said cheerily. I can't help but think how cute she giggles but of course I wouldn't make it seem obvious that I am secretly liking how she giggles.

I can see Tori rolling her eyes. And I walked over to the cabin without giving Cat a comment on her "imagine" stuffs. The two followed me, Cat is not holding on to me anymore and Tori.. She's still a little bit of clingy.

As I got nearer the cabin door, I grabbed the old door knob and twisted it open. I signaled to the two maidens behind me to go inside before me. They get the main idea quickly got in the house. Well, at least Tori immediately got the idea while, Cat was a little bit of off. I followed them inside. On the left side of the hallway there is a stairs. I called them out who are kinda checking out on some of the things in the house.

"Do you think the owner will come home and he happens to be a cop and charge us for trespassing?" Cat asked. Cat really is imaginative but sometimes it just goes so far.

"I don't think so Cat" I answered her with a blank face on.

"Hey check that out!" Tori suddenly, out of nowhere shouted at us pointing at some old picture. "There's a picture right over here. this people might be the owner of this cabin" She said grabbing the picture.

"No Tori, the people in that picture is not the owner, it just happened that that picture magically was placed at that fucking table!" I said, sarcastically. I hate how stupid she is.

"Jadey" Cat called out to me and gives me the don't-be-so-mean face.

I sighed and rolled my eyes and went back to looking at the stairs. "Let's go upstairs" I said and walked to upstairs.

"Hey, how come you seem like you've gone in this house a million times before?" Tori asked.

I simply smiled and lead them the way. On the left side, there's a room. I opened it and saw an old big grand piano sitting there, practically waiting for someone to use it.

"Wow! A piano!" Cat yelled in joy at the site. She walked over to where the piano is located and started to play a couple of notes. She played the song "twinkle twinkle" and "happy birthday".

I just smiled and listened to Cat hitting random notes.

"You want to play Tori?" Cat asked. Tori smiled at her "No, I'm fine." Tori said in a polite tone.

I glanced at Tori and Cat was making a please-play-the-piano face. She's too cute I bet no one could resist it!

"No Cat" Tori once again refused and Cat pouted.

"Aah, come on Tori Vega, just play us one song" I said. She sighed and told us that she'll just play one song.

Tori played the "You're the reason" acoustic version. The song she and Andre wrote for Trina's birthweek. Well, mostly Andre wrote it.

_You might be crazy _

_but have I told you lately,_

_that I love you you're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me, now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason_ _why. _

Cat was humming with the melody of the music. She was closing her eyes and was swaying her head simultaneously. _  
_

I couldn't keep an eye away from her so I watched her throughout the song.

As Tori ended the song, Cat and I both clapped our hands. Tori bowed down and sat nest to us.

"So Jade, perhaps you could play some song." Tori said and I could see the excitement in Cat's eyes.

"great idea Tori!" Cat said.

"Guess, I have no choice then." I said as I stand up and walk over through the old piano.

I played a couple of notes in the keyboard before singing.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change _

_cuz you're amazing just the way you are_

_and when you smile _

_the whole world stops and stares for a while _

_cuz girl you're amazing just the way you are. _

As I hit the end, both of them were clapping. But I never expected Tori to come over to me.

And kiss me. Yes that's right she just kissed me. I was so shocked. And I can see the shock right on Cat's face too. Damn it! She looked like she was gonna cry but she covered it. She covered it with a smile. She was an actress after all. But I'm an actress too. And I can see that she's hurt. She is hurt.

Tori pulled back. I was numb I couldn't move.

"C- congratulations guys, you're so cute together" Cat's voice was so croaky. I am still numb.

"Aww, thanks Cat." Tori answered and hugged Cat.

"I- I'm very super very happy for you guys!" She tried to put on a cheery face but she can't fool me. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom. Bye!" She said and hurriedly went to the toilet.

I wanted to go after her. But I am paralyzed. It's like I'm glued all over to the floor and my body's all tied up. And even if I wasn't feeling like this, what would I tell her? Why would I even bother to explain? I can't understand what is happening to me. I just can't move and I don't fucking know why. My mind is just telling me not to.

Tori is hugging me. I just sigh. Maybe I could get all over this and be back to normal if I would at least try to be with Tori. And try to be happy.

Maybe this could work. Maybe being with Tori would make me happy and normal again.

I hope.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! This is not quite done yet. I assure you that this story is just starting. Wonder what'll happen in the end between this three? Wonder what'll happen with Cat and Jade? You'll know soon. So just keep wondering. **

**And if you want the next chapter to be out earlier, it's simple. Just simply review. I want it to hit 35 reviews and you'll get the chapter 11 quick! **


	11. Chapter 11 Pizza and The Scissoring

**A/N: Wow! I never imagined that you guys would achieve the 35 reviews challenge so quick! I thought that it would take time for me to get that number of reviews! Man, you have no idea how happy I am just reading your reviews! So thanks for the reviews! And as promised, here is chapter 11. Enjoy..**

**Disclaimer: None of this characters or show is mine. I own nothing**

* * *

_**(Jade's POV)**_

Two days have passed after we went to the old cabin. After the kiss were mostly awkward silence and awkward dinner and awkward drive home. Everything was awkward that day. And I know I have to sleep because I've got a class tomorrow. It's not that I want to be early. It's just that I want to have a lot of hours in sleep.

I hop into my bed and tried to sleep. But I can't. I just found myself unable to sleep. It was kinda weird because I easily go to sleep. But now, something is just bugging me.

I think it's about what had happened last two days. I don't know why but I just can't stop thinking about it. I don't understand what I'm feeling right now. I find a way to distract my self and eventually fall asleep. And luckily, I saw my ipod on the table beside my bed. I quickly grabbed the ipod and stuck the headphones on my ear. And it was working, I fell asleep.

* * *

I hear my alarm ringing. I wake up and threw my phone on the floor. Ugh, school, another time for bullshits. It's not that I don't like school it's just that I know and am sure that there'll be a lot of awkwardness at school. I'm pretty sure about that.

After like 5 minutes of laying on my bed I finally gave in and got took a bath. It was a long bath to kill time. After taking a bath, I got dressed, put on some make ups and fix myself up.

I went down stairs and found my mother laying on the couch, with all the beers scattered around the place. I really hate how messy my mother is. Is she even my mother?

I walk to the kitchen and made myself some breakfast. I'm not gonna make any breakfast to that woman.

"hmm, Jade?" My mom spoke.

"What?!" I answered harshly.

"You making breakfast?" She asked.

"No mom, I was just playing with the stove. See? I am really having fun at this. What the fuck do you think I'm doing?!" I yelled at her sarcastically.

"Jade" She said in a warning tone. "You better be careful with your choice of words. I'm your mom and you should pay respect to me." She stated.

I chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, you're my mom. But why haven't I ever felt that you were acting like a mom to me? Since I was born?!" I said and there was no response. "And, to tell you, this is my life. So I decide what words I'll choose."

I quickly ate my food and stomped out of the stupid house.

Stupid mother! Stupid house! Stupid food that burned my tongue! Stupid everything! I've got nothing. I don't think I could be happy. I don't know what to do with my life anymore.. I hate everything.

I went to my car and drive to school.

I parked my car to the nearest and the shadiest part of the parking lot. I went out of my car and went inside the campus.

As usual, people try to avoid me because they think I'm scary and they think that I am always in a bad mood and they wouldn't want to talk to me. But they never bother ask me what's wrong or what is bothering me.

I finally reached at my locker. The time I opened my locker full of scissors, Tori Vega called out to me. "Hi Jade." She said.

"Hey" I answered, without even bothering to look at her.

"So, you free after school?" She asked.

I didn't answer. "Jade?" She repeated my name.

I look up at her. And she has a hopeful face on.

"I'm not really busy. Why?" I said.

She smiled. A wide smile. "soo, would you like to hangout with me in my place after school?" She asked with a hopeful face again.

I was silent. Almost like thinking. "Trina's not gonna be there!" She said out of blue.

It's not what I was really bothered of. I smiled at her eagerness. "We'll see Vega." I answered and at the same time walked to the classroom. She followed me and we both got to class together.

The whole day was spent with acting sessions, clingy Tori, annoying Beck with his fucking whore girlfriend Trina Vega, Idiot Robbie fighting with Andre with a certain assignment they both have to finish for tomorrow, and a Cat who is avoiding every glances that I give her.

This is just so great. Now Cat hates me? Why? I don't know but I'm not having a good feeling about this. I wouldn't want Cat to hate me. I don't know why, normally I wouldn't mind people hating me but Cat, she's just different. She's kinda special and I have no idea why she is special to me.

Finally the last bell rang. And I'm on my way home. To be honest, I haven't decided if I'd hang out with Tori tonight. But I guess there'll be no harm if I'll go to their place. Infact, I hate staying at home with that bitch. And it's boring.

So I guess I'll just have to go and hangout with Vega then.

_Hey Vega, I'm coming over._

_-Jade _

I texted Tori.

_Yay! Okay._

_-Tori xoxo_

Tori immediately replied.

I brought what is needed to be brought. And started to drive. My mom asked me where I was going and I didn't even bother answering her.

After at least 10 minutes, I arrived at Tori Vega's house.

I quickly parked my car and signaled at her doorbell. She opened it and let me in her fine home.

Her house was quite. I guess she's home alone.

"You alone?" I asked and she signaled for me to sit down at her couch.

"Yeah." She answered.

She offered me some tea she made, I guess.

I took a sip at the tea and to be honest, it wasn't bad. It was really good. This girl got skill. After I took a sip of her tea, I glanced at her.

"My mom is having a time with her "Friend" Gary, while my dad is having some overtime work regarding to some sorts of "Problems" and Trina, she's with you know who.." She added.

"hmm, okay." I simply said. "So what do you wanna do?" I asked her.

"What about order some pizza and watch some movies." She answered.

I smiled "Sounds good. What movie?" I asked

"You choose." Tori said.

She let me choose between her movie collections and I found a perfect movie. I lend it to Tori and got the most satisfying reaction from her.

"The Scissoring?" She asked with croaky voice and I simply nodded.

She played the movie and ordered us some pizza.

15 minutes later, our pizza have arrived. We both paid up and dug in the pizza.

After about like 50 minutes, the movie ended and all Tori did was distract herself so that she wouldn't see what is happening in the movie. And obviously she was scared.

"So what do we do now?" I asked somewhat kinda bored.

"Umm, how about we talk about us?" She asked. She looked so serious and motivated.

"What about Us?" I asked, acting like I have no idea what she was talking about.

"Stop acting Jade I know you know what I meant." She answered.

"Let's make it clear, is there even US?" I asked.

I'm thinking that this will be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Cool guys! I love you.. And Jori along the way.. Poor Cat.. What will she ever do if Jade and Tori get together. Tell me your suggestions and reactions. Tell me anything.**

**And, I'll be posting the next chapter once the reviews hit 40. This one was kinda late because I have a rough schedule. So I'm terribly sorry guys.**


	12. Chapter 12 Something missing

**A/N: So some of the readers are confused with this story. Some wants it to be a Jori romance, and some wants it to be a Cade romance. Well guys to tell you, this story is not gonna change. In other words, this will remain as Cade romance. So don't get to conclusions yet, this story is not done yet. Just wait till you see the Cade but before that we need a Jori to give this story a sense.**

**So please be patient guys. BTW, this came out late because of stupid school works so busy in life! If I had a choice, I'd stop studying and just write songs, poems or a novel for a living. -.- So here it is, chapter 12 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I not do Victorious own. I grammar suck so sorry earth of the humans. **

* * *

"What do you mean by that Jade?" Tori looked hurt. "Th- then, wh- what is all this?" She gets more mad. "You mean there is no "US"? That you just made me expect that there was one?!" Tears in her eyes and paused. I didn't give a response.

"You know what Jade? Fuck!" She said.

"Look, Tori, I don't even know if I have the fucking feelings for you like you use to have for me!" I strongly answered.

"Then why? Why were you been so nice to me and you don't even pull back to any kisses I give you!

I don't answer. I don't think I got the right and appropriate answer for that.

She cries. And cries. And cries.

Fuck! What should I do?! I broke her so much! I don't know what to feel anymore. My mind tells me that I aint got any feelings for this girl. Yet maybe.

But my instincts tells me to just be with her and sleep with her and date her because it'll just benefit us both. We are both broken and we both need love.

I don't know what to do.

I don't know what my heart is saying. It's like it's speaking a different language that I won't ever understand. I don't understand it, all my heart is saying right now is just so confusing! I don't recognize it! And I don't know if I ever will.

My body moves to itself. I guess my body has made up it's mind, which to choose.

I wipe the tears that are running down Tori's cheeks. I could feel her enormous cheek bones and it is just simply sending shivers all over my body.

But something is missing. I need to feel a wave. A different wave. A wave that I felt with Beck. But I didn't. I don't know why but it just doesn't feel right.

She looks up at me. I made a sincere with a kinda mixed pity and confused eyes.

She smiles and looks more up.

I placed my hand on her cheek where I wiped the tear off and she starts to caress my hand.

I look straight at her, trying so hard to feel it. To see and discover what was missing.

Because maybe she was the one. Maybe it is Tori who could make me happy.

She leans slightly forward towards me and I manipped her actions.

Our lips are slowly and gently pressed against each other.

She began to be rough.

I still can't feel it. I still haven't found it.

She placed her arms around my neck and began to work on top of me.

Still nothing. I still don't feel anything special.

She began to caress the hem of my shirt.

I am so turned on but I still don't feel it.

She pulled back from the kiss and started to undress me.

This came out of nowhere and so fast. But I am so turned on, I don't think I could back down.

Still nothing.

* * *

"I love you Jade" She moans my name.

I give no response as she did had her climax.

We were both panting and for the whole make out session we had, so far I felt nothing special.

Maybe right now is not the time. Maybe I should wait and be patient.

We are now on her bed soaking wet, and tired.

"Is there us yet?" She asked.

I glanced at her and back at the ceiling.

"I think I could give it a try." I answered. Probably a little unsure.

I could see her curved lips from ear to ear.

"I love you so so so so so much!" She said and gave me a quick peck on my lips.

"Yeah, me too" I pause. "I guess" I whisper my last sentence, enough for her not to hear.

* * *

**A/N: That came out not as I expected to. I don't need to change the rating to M right? It didn't came out really Rated M- lish stuff right? Please tell me. I don't have the intention to make this story rated M. really. So you guys might think that for the whole 3 to 12 chapters are mainly Jori, well you guys are right. But it is Jori for a reason. Everything happens for a reason.**

**And I do hope you guys get the hint of something really obvious. Well, I'm not gonna spoil you so if you want the next chapter real quick, just do review. And now the challenge is up to 47 reviews! Let's see if you could do that!**


	13. Chapter 13 Officially Dating

**A/N: So you guys probably thought that I wasn't going to update or at least some of you thought. Guys, the truth is, I was really busy and exams are coming and all the concert rehersals crap thingys on the way. In other words, I spent my whole time just practicing. So sorry for the late update. And plus, I was lazy and I blacked out. So sorry again hope u guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I hope dreams do come true. But except the horror or any terrifying dreams I've had.**

* * *

_**(Jade's POV)**_

I got up from an unfamiliar bed. I can feel a breathe that is quite tickling at the back of my neck. I sit up and turned around to see the person beside me who is none other than Tori Vega.

I got out of the bed and immediately dressed up. After I had dressed up, I took a little peek at my-. Well you can call my girlfriend already. I looked at how happy she looked like.

I smiled. And placed a little peck on her lips. I glanced at the clock. It's 5 in the morning. It's still early.

I grabbed a notebook and teared a page and jot down a little note telling her that I'd go home already. God, I smell so bad so I've decided to go home and refresh myself.

I left the note on the table beside her bed. I silently went out of her house and into my car and started driving to my home.

* * *

I parked my car and unlocked the main door and slowly but surely went in the house. I went in silently because I didn't wanna hear the useless lecture my mom would surely give me.

I tried my best not to make any loud sounds on my way to my room. But unfortunately, my mom saw me and blocked my way.

"Where did you went last night?" She asked. She sounded more serious.

I groaned. "Somewhere." I answered her flatly and made my way to my room.

"Jade, be specific." My mom said and followed my steps.

I stopped walking and snapped at her. I was a bit taller than and more masculine than her. "What do you care?!"

She took a tiny step back and there is a look in her face that makes it hard for me to not smirk evily.

"Jade, I have the right to ask because I am your mom." She answered quite softly but is confident.

"really?" I answered her now my brows meeting each other at the middle of my temples making me look so devious and scary. "Why is it that for the past 17 years, I don't feel like having a mother?!" I added and stomped to my room.

She just stood there speechless.

* * *

After getting ready, I never thought I would be late for school since I woke up really early. Maybe all that talking or should I say, fighting with my mom took a lot of time for me.

I don't really give a shit of going late at school though.

I pulled back at the parking lot and got out of my car and locked it.

I knew I was late. Of course I was because I see no one on the hallway anymore.

I walked through my locker and picked out some of the books I will need.

There was a ring on my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the who dare send me a message in such a time.

It turned out to be Tori Vega.

I groaned and opened the message.

_Hey babe. xx where are you? I miss you. love you xx_

_Tori xx mwah. _

I rolled my eyes. How many kisses do she plan to give me everyday?!

I walk to my class schedule.

I entered the room. The whole eyes of everyone including the stupid math teacher's eyes are on me.

I ignore their stares and saw an empty seat next to Tori and I immediately sat down next to her.

Now even more intense and confused glares are shot between me and Tori.

I can even see Cat and Beck staring at us with a confused and curious face.

"What?!" I snapped at all of them and they literally jumped out of their seats scared. I even saw one of them who nearly peed at his pants.

I just smiled at their reactions and I can feel Tori's smile also.

"O- okay, back to our topic. Everyone eyes on the board." The teacher said.

* * *

Lunch time. I sat next to Tori, my left arm on her waist while my right arm was literally stabbing at my vegetable salad, imagining that I am stabbing at someone. I smirked at my delusion.

I can feel the glare of the people but I just shrugged it off but Tori seemed to be bothered by it.

I sighed and shot a death glare to anyone who stared at us.

"Hi hi!" Cat came to our table with Robbie and his puppet and Andre cheerfully and bouncily as ever. I just felt my lips curl into smile.

"Hey gurls, you seem a little bit clingy to each other huh, something nice happened?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, it seems so unusual." Robbie added.

"Well" Tori paused and I just played with my salad as she glanced at me.

I look up at her confused.

"We are kinda... umm, like... you could say... umm..." She seems to be having a hard time finding the right words so I finished it for her.

"Dating" I said it simply and bluntly.

Cat choked on her food. She was coughing and Robbie helped her.

"Cat you okay?" Tori asked obviously concerned for her friend.

I was concerned too but I just can't say anything. I was completely left speechless.

"yeah..." Cat answered and Robbie, Tori and Andre are now patting her back.

"C- congratulations you guys. I really am happy for you" She said.

I can see it. The fake smile she gives us.

She quickly walked away telling us that she had something she forgot to do. But I know she didn't have. I just have the feeling.

I made a quick excuse and went after her quickly giving Tori a peck on the lips.

I am just desperate. Desperate to know what is Cat feeling right now.

I need to know.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it. Well, hope you guys see it. The hint. It is coming, the thing we've been waiting for. But it won't be that easy though. Well, Tori and Jade being together never made it easy for the Cade to come but expect Cade and drama and Jori drama and Cade drama and almost all sorts of drama cuz the fun will just begin.**

**So you guys better review for more! I will need 50 reviews if you can. Come on, it won't be that hard right?**


	14. Chapter 14 Cat's feelings

**A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews and your follows! I see you guys are loving this story. TBH, I never planned this story to go this far. But I think it turned out pretty well. Thank you guys! You're reviews and follows keeps this story alive. So here is chapter 14, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Once there was a dream, a big dream. That didn't come true or perhaps would never come true. **

* * *

_**(Jade's**__**POV)**_

I followed Cat in the women's toilet. She went in and after a short while I also did the same.

She jumped when I slammed the door behind me. Or more like she was startled.

"J- jadey! W- what are you doing here?!" She said obviously shocked. "Y- you scared me" She giggled but I can see it in her eyes, she wasn't happy.

I ignored what she was saying, "Cat, are you okay?" I asked her.

She just giggled. More like a nervous one. "W- what are you talking about Jadey? Don't be silly of course I'm okay!" She told me cheerfully and punched me playfully at my arm.

"You're faking it." I said. Firm and blunt.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she seemed offended and I just rolled my eyes.

"Cat I know you. Something is bugging you in your mind. I just want to know what it is. Tell me what's wrong Cat" I said in my most softest voice.

She mumbled something. I can't hear it. I want to know. I want to know what she said. I want to help her.

"Cat, what? I can't hear you" I said quite annoyed right now.

"I said I am hungry" She finally said giggling and exposing those dimples. Dang, they are beautiful! They fit her perfectly!

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Then why didn't you finish you're food?" I asked nicely.

"Because" she paused as if thinking of some excuse. "I want ice cream! I don't like the food" She said with a cute smile.

I sighed annoyed. "Then why did you buy it?" I asked.

"Because, I thought I'd like it!" She answered.

I groaned. "Is that really all, Cat?" I asked her.

"yeah..." She answered. Heads down and playing with her hair.

"Are you telling me the truth?" I asked.

"yeahh..." She answered still heads down and playing with her hair.

"Okay then, let's go back" I said and went to the door to open it and got out. I'm a little disappointed. I don't know what answer I expected but I felt like I needed to know something more.

As I got out, I thought I heard Cat say something. But maybe that was just my imagination.

* * *

_**(Cat's POV)**_

It hurt. I don't understand why but it hurt me. I walk away from the group after I heard the news. I walked away to cry, but Jade!

She slammed the door shut behind us. I was startled. I never thought she'd follow me all the way here.

"J- jadey! W- what are you doing here?!" I said obviously shocked. "Y- you scared me" I faked a giggle. It hurt more just looking at her in the eye.

She ignored what I was saying, "Cat, are you okay?" She asked me. She makes me happy just by knowing that she care for me.

I giggled nervously. "W- what are you talking about Jadey? Don't be silly of course I'm okay!" I told her cheerfully and punched her playfully at her arm.

"You're faking it." She said. Firm and blunt. I actually think that this side of Jade is cool!

But she just makes it hard for me. She makes it hard for me to do what I feel. Nothing has made me feel this way. Not even my past boyfriends.

I cry when I feel sad or hurt or anything that would make me cry. I don't stop myself to do it. Whoever is there to watch me, I never stop expressing myself! But why? Why now? Why is it so hard?

I try to think quick. She should not know how I feel or she'll just worry. Oh yeah! There is one sentence I say when someone doubts anything I say.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She rolled her eyes.

"Cat I know you. Something is bugging you in your mind. I just want to know what it is. Tell me what's wrong Cat" She said. In a soft voice. I love it when she's nice to me.

"I don't even know why I feel this way." I muttered really low. I see it in her eyes, she wants to know what is wrong. But I just can't. I want to tell her but I can't.

"Cat, what? I can't hear you" She said obviously annoyed right now.

"I said I am hungry" I finally said giggling and making the most satisfying excuse. Well, at least I thought it was a good excuse.

I can hear her sighing and I see her rolling her eyes. "Then why didn't you finish you're food?" She asked me nicely.

"Because" I paused as I think of some excuse. "I want ice cream! I don't like the food" I said with a smile. Well it is true that I was craving for ice cream and besides, I choked on that food. Meanie food.

She sighed. "Then why did you buy it?" She asked me.

"Because, I thought I'd like it!" I answered.

She groaned. "Is that really all, Cat?" She asked me.

"yeah..." I answered. Heads down and playing with my hair. I wanted to tell her no that's not all and that I have been feeling weird, a lot of weird lately. I can't understand my feelings. But I can't. I don't have the strength to say it.

"Are you telling me the truth?" She asked me..

"yeahh..." I answered still heads down and playing with my hair. I feel really guilty right now for being a liar. I hate lying but I can't help it.

"Okay then, let's go back" She said and went to the door to open it and got out.

"It hurts to see you happy with somebody else." I finally let it out after she went out. But it was barely audible.

Part of me hoped that she didn't hear it. And part of me did wanted her to hear it.

I followed Jade out of the toilet and back to the gang.

And there, I just sat on my chair and ate some of my candies that I stuffed in my bra a while ago, hiding the hurt in my face, putting a mask on and never to take it off in front of everyone.

"Cat you okay?" I heard Tori ask.

I quickly put on some of my best smile "Yeppiee dooopiee! Why wouldn't I?" I said and took a big dinosaur bite of my candy.

I can feel my heart broken into pieces. I feel like I'm a fragile doll which fell from a 100 feet tall building and was smashed by the car who were passing.

I felt so broken. And alone. Like no one is there for me. To save me in this misery.

It hurts. And I wish there will be a prince to take me to a place where I could be repaired and be happy again.

I wish Jade would though.

* * *

**A/N: This story is finally getting real! You guys excited? You guys want a quick update? Cuz I'll update today if I get at least three reviews this day! Want it? Then review, review, review. Cade is coming, Jori is ending and I am starving! Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	15. Chapter 15 Trina and information

**A/N: OMG you guys made my day! Thanks for the quick chapter is a little different. Well maybe a lot but this chapter will help reveal everything. Here is chapter 15. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

_**(Jade's POV)**_

Cat has been acting strange lately. She wouldn't talk to me anymore. Not even look at me in the eye or even make any body contact with me. And everyday, it seems like she's been avoiding me. I don't know why she does this but I need to know.

1 week have passed after Tori and I told everyone we were dating. And it seems that after that day Cat won't talk to me anymore. To be honest, it kinda hurts seeing Cat avoiding me.

"Hey babe." I hear someone great me from afar.

I turn around and I saw none other than my girlfriend Tori. Our relationship was nothing but good. Everything went well for us and it just bores me to death. She's been nothing like an angel to me and that's what makes it boring. I kinda want a relationship with a little complex with it.

But don't get me wrong, it's not that I think Tori is boring or anything, well she kinda is.. a little bit but she has a great sides in her too that makes me want her. Like, when she dance. Man, I love it when she dance, I mean her body. Her body is just so perfect and so sexy. I just wanna touch them.

I was brought back to reality when Tori mentioned something that caught my attention.

"Don't you think Cat's been acting a little strange lately?" Tori said.

"yeah." I answered and we both made our way to Tori's locker.

"Why do you think she-" Tori wasn't able to finish her sentence because of an angry Beck that stormed in front of her and grabbed her by her clothes.

I was shocked and I quickly pushed Beck causing him to stumble backwards.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, grabbing my girlfriend by her clothes!" I yelled at him. Too loud to make the other people squeal in fear and run. But some other people just can't mind their own businesses.

Beck stood right up. "Where the fuck is your bitch sister?!" He asked Tori ignoring me.

To be quite honest, this is the first time I saw Beck like this. Messy hair, smelly, dirty clothes, red eyes and eyes full of bags. He looks so broken.

Tori shrunk in fear behind me. No response "That slut! I'm gonna kill her if I see her! I promise that to the Lord!" Beck shouted as he stormed past us.

"Wait!" I stopped him from going further. He looked back at me. "What happened?" I asked.

He laughed darkly. "Why don't you" He faced Tori. "ask you're slut sister what happened." By that he walked away out of our sight.

Tori fell on her knees after and was now sobbing. I hug her and patted at the back of her head.

Without any words being said, Tori pulled her phone out and called Trina Vega.

Trina did not pick her phone up.

"I'm going home" Tori said and I followed her.

"I'm gonna drive you home." I offered.

She looked at me and hugged me. I hugged her back. She leaned in to kiss me and I kissed her back.

We are now on my car and I am driving her to her house.

As we arrive at her place, she got out of the car and stormed in the house. And me, of course I followed her in but she told me to go back to school and not to worry for her. I resisted but soon got into my car and went to school.

* * *

I got to school and went to the 2nd period of the class. Things were normal and boring. I didn't see Beck in class.

Lunch time came and I decided not to eat in the asphalt cafe. As I walked towards the girls bathroom to fix my make up I bumped into somebody. I really want to shout at the person for being so clumsy but I was taking aback to see a girl.

Trina Vega.

"Trina Vega!" I said a little too loud. She quickly covered my mouth and brought me to a nearby room.

"The fuck! You don't just drag Jade West and bring her to an empty music room!" I yelled at her.

"Beck was here looking for me right?" She asked.

"Well, heck yeah! What the hell happened?!" I asked her.

"Well, I broke up with him." She answered.

"That made him so broken? That's just so insane! Even when I broke up with him he didn't turn that way" I said kinda disappointed and shocked.

"that's umm, you see, I'm pregnant." She told me and I was astonished.

"What?! With w-who?" I asked.

"Beck." She answered.

"What?! Then why did you break up with him?!" I asked utterly confused.

"Because he wants me to abort the child and I'm not and never will do that. But enough of him, it's really perfect to spot you here. There is something I know that I think you would wanna know." She said.

"about what?" I asked her curious.

"about Cat." She answered and all of a sudden I wanted to hear more. I wanted to know what she knows about Cat. Maybe she knows the reason why Cat is acting strange and why is she avoiding me.

"But I won't tell you until you are ready to let Tori go." She added.

"That's stupid!" I yelled at her.

"Then you leave me with no choice. I'm going home." She said and made her way to the door.

"Wait!" I stopped her. "I demand information." I told her.

She just smiled and opened the door. "No, you'll just end up hurting either Tori." She said.

I shot her a confused look.

"I know you are still confused and not sure of your feelings, but you'll understand and will know soon." And by that, she walked out of the room.

What the heck did she mean by that.

* * *

**A/N: A little kind Trina and mad Beck here. This chapter is quite disappointing for me. :( I hate to say this but Cade romance and Jori break up might take a while to happen. Why? Because I think a lot shall be revealed. So if you want a quick update, why not give me at least 4 reviews and I'll update as fast as I could. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16 Cat and her problems

**A/N: Thanks guys for your kind words! You have no idea how your reviews make me wanna right more! :D :D :D I love you guys, sorry for the late update. Just stupid school works and exams getting in the way of everything! :(( **

**But before I go, I would like to say something:**

**1. Did you see anything wrong with the Author's note?**

**2. Bet you checked if there was anything really wrong xD. **

**3. A little brain exercise for you guys :)**

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: There is no point of doing this -.- **

* * *

_**(Jade's POV)**_

I was left alone in the room. Left with a lot of questions in my mind. Scattering around, not sure on what to ask first. I'm confused and curious and annoyed. I hate it when people don't tell me things I needed to know.

Damn it Trina Vega! I stood upright and stormed out of the room and to the girls bathroom to fix my messed up make up.

As I went in the bathroom there were this girls who were just chatting at the bathroom, probably talking behind someone's back, seriously they are just a useless beings in this world so I shot them a glare that they would never dare fight against. I think they got my message non verbally and rushed out in the toilet.

A smirk played to my lips. I immediately started doing my business there not planning on staying in such a disgusting place.

As I was about to finish my make up, I heard the door creak open. I glanced at the direction of the door and found a certain red velvet haired girl standing behind the door and went to one of the cubicles. I guess she didn't see me.

Suddenly, my heart is stumbling and my mind is spinning. I don't know what is happening but I have never felt this way before. I am almost certain to feel a butterfly in my stomach. What was I nervous about? I was just good earlier and now, I feel so scared and confused and curious and everything to feel.

I think my heart skipped a beat when I heard the cubicle creak open. I guess I never had the chance to finish my make up, but that's not what is important anymore. What is important is that Cat is here, with me, alone, and she didn't even notice it.

She got out of the cubicle and to the wash area. Beside me, and she just didn't notice me at all, like I never existed in her world. I kinda hurts a little bit.

After she was done, she didn't even look up and look who is beside her. She just went straight to the door like nothing is ever left behind.

I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to know what was the problem. I feel like I needed to. And I need to stop her from getting away.

I needed to stop this klutzy, air head, little red from getting away with all the problems. "C- Cat." I said, voice slightly cracking. I tried to compose myself and I can't believe that I found it hard to do it.

I thought I heard her squeal. She turned to look at me a little bit. It's just like she turned her head 90 degrees and I can only see half of her face. And it's quite disappointing 'cause by the look on her face, she looks like she just saw a ghost.

I sighed. I finally relaxed and was able to compose my self. "Cat, I think there is something that we need to discuss." I said in a most serious manner and I heard it again, the squeal. What is she so afraid of? It's not like I'm gonna bite her or something.

She turned to me now. Finally. "D- Don't be silly J- Jadey" she paused with a giggle and it's quite obvious that she's trying to hide something. "There is nothing that we need to discuss." She said with her usual bubbly face. Probably used to cover her feelings.

"There is Cat." I paused. "Lately, I noticed you have been avoiding me. Why is that Cat?" I asked her, curious.

"T-that's so silly, I was not avoiding you. Not at all." She said and I could feel it, she was lying.

"Caaat" I said in a warning tone. "tell me the truth."

She looks more serious now. "No Jade. I think it's better to just not mind it. This way, less mess will be made." She said in a serious tone and I didn't like it. I never did like the serious Cat. And I can't believe I'm saying this but, I think I prefer the bubbly, energetic and innocent Cat.

"Cat!" I uncontrollably yelled at her. Pretty loud. She was taken aback and yet again squealed in the utmost fear. I love scaring people but not Cat. She's just different from the others. I treat her differently like she's some kind of a special being.

I try to calm down and compose myself. "look, sorry if I yelled at you but you know that if there ever is a problem between us, if we didn't do something about it, it'll be even more messier." I said in the softest voice I could tell.

"No Jade!" She shouted. My eyes widened and it was almost like enough to tear my eardrums out of my ears. "You don't understand. And you never will understand" She said covering her face and was quietly sobbing.

"Cat," my voice was soft. "we could maybe solve this if you would tell me the problem." I said and took a step forward with my hand near her shoulder attempting a touch but she dogged it and it hit my ego.

Cat didn't reply, she just keep sobbing and taking a step back trying not to make a body contact with me.

It hurt seeing Cat avoiding every touch you give her like you are some kind of acid that'll burn if touched in the skin.

"Cat talk to me." I said "please" I added pleadingly, sincerely and softly.

"Why do you want to know? I am not important Jade. This is not important." She said and I could just yell at her again but I'm afraid she'll loose it and run away from me and will never talk to me again.

"You know it's not true Cat." I said nicely. "You are very special and important to me. You are my best friend and I want to help you." I said.

"No, you can't" She answered.

"But why?" I asked her curiously.

"You won't understand Jade, trust me. You should just think about Tori and her condition." She said trying to walk away but I grabbed her wrist immediately not letting it go till she decides to finally give up.

"What is it Jadey?" She asked. She was back to her normal self again.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what is wrong." I said. And proudly saying, I would never loose to Cat when it comes to strength and that is pretty obvious why.

"Jadey! No, Let go!" She said.

I just stood there silent not letting her go.

Silence.

She finally gives up. "Fine!" She said and sighed in defeat.

Finally! "Okay, speak." I commanded.

"I...-" and she was cut by my stupid phone ringing stupidly.

I sighed annoyed and grabbed the phone fiercely out of my pocket.

I saw the callers ID and it was just Tori. Damn it Tori, you just have the greatest timing to ruin my chance.

"Just a sec Cat" I said and pressed the answer button.

"What do you want" I said through the phone.

"I just wanted to great my baby. Is something wrong? Did I interrupt something or anything?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, I wanted to yell at her but I figured that I shouldn't. "Yeah you did." I said blankly.

"Oh, so sorry! I think it's important so you should continue what you were doing, I'll call you later bye love you" And before I could say something, she ended the call.

I felt a little guilty of making her feel bad, but I need this one right now and this is more important than anything else.

I turned around "So Cat what were you sayi-" I cut myself.

I looked around. And Cat was nowhere to be seen and it's just then that I realized that, Cat ditched me. That pissed me off and just made the best to ruin my day.

Damn people for ruining this day for me!

I feel that this will get a little bit difficult for me to know what Cat's problem is.

* * *

**A/N: So did I made your day or did I practically ruined it? Tell me. Give me at least 5 reviews and rest assured the next chapter will reveal itself. I feel that this story will be a really long one. I hope you guys won't get bored at this and you'll still continue reading despite all the wrong grammars and bad chapters. Thank you guys for reviewing and I love u Nheljee.**

**Wait, I'm so silly, I am Nheljee. So review I love you Nheljee if you love me and if you want me to continue this story.**


	17. Chapter 17 Doubts

**A/N: thank you guys for always reading this story. I love u guys and also, thanks for the reviews, favorites, alerts and etc. BTW, who else have heard about the Victorious finale Dan and Victorious cast we're planning on to have? And to tell u, Dan will make it for us. Not for his own benefit but to make us happy! He said that his fee for making a Victorious finale is Zero. Meaning for free. That sounds a blast right? And they said that they're in! I just hope nickelodeon would allow him to.**

**So, without further more ado's, I present to you chapter 17. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm glad that I don't own this show. Wanna know why? Because, if I owned this one, I would know what will happen till the end. Where's the fun there? Where's the excitement? That's why, all Victorious fans be grateful you didn't own this show.**

* * *

_**(Jade's POV)**_

Cat just won't talk to me anymore!

She kept avoiding me. All my gazes, all my greetings, and even my text messages! It's been like 2 weeks since we last talked and I'm already sick of not feeling or hearing her cheeriness that is directed towards me. I know I tend to get annoyed at her. Many times. But it's just so unusual right now.

I was cut off with my thoughts by Sikowitz. He entered the room with the usual coconut on his hand. He took a short sip of the coconut and started to talk. "So, class" He paused and took another sip of his coconut, "How would you like if I gave you a little task." he continued.

We all shot him a confused glare. "Uh, what exactly do you mean?" Tori asked. Tori really is the first one to react with everything and it's not an unusual thing because to be honest, among all of us, she is the naive or clueless one. She always is the first one to ask about obvious things. And even if she's my girlfriend, it doesn't mean that I can't discriminate her in my thoughts.

He took another sip of the coconut. I am really getting annoyed with that coconut. "All I need for you people, or students, is a performance." He paused and gave us a creepy smile. "Aaand.." Tori said and signaled for him to get to the point. "And, anyone, I mean anyone at all, who's performance is as great as my coconut, I'll give them an A." He said and everyone of the class mumbled something to each other. "And!" He snapped and he caught us all off guard. "I'll introduce you to my friend who plans on making a movie and maybe place you on an extra cast!" He said and sipped at his coconut after his sentence.

All of us had a determined faces. "Um Sikowitz.." Tori started to talk between student mumbles, "Yes Toro! What is it?" I raised an eyebrow after Sikowitz mentioned Tori's name incorrectly.

"It's Tori." Tori corrected. Sikowitz just smiled and waited for Tori to continue. Tori sighed and continued "when will we perform?"

"tomorrow!" He answered and we all gasped in shock. This man is just turning insane. How can we give the best performance if we don't have enough time to plan or practice!

"Enough of that, let's proceed to acting exercise." He paused for a while. "ABC improv, Robbie! Pick your members." Sikowitz said.

"Umm, Cat!" Robbie first pointed at Cat and Cat stood up cheerily and onto the stage beside Robbie.

Robbie turned his body to search for people, "Tori!" He said. And Tori quickly complied.

"Aaand" He paused "Jade!" he pointed at me. I just stood calmly and confidently on stage.

"great! Robbie you start!" Sikowitz said.

"A butterfly!" He said pointing at nothing.

"Beautiful!" Cat said somewhat her expression so amused you couldn't even tell that she was just acting. It was so real. Cat was now reaching up high and imitates that she was catching the butterfly.

"Cat, no! You know you're allergic to butterflies." I said and grabbed her wrists. It felt kinda awkward. Can't be helped, it was my first contact with Cat after all those complicated days.

She looked at me startled and I let go of her hand. Now we are having an awkward eye to eye contact. Ugh, this day can never be so awkward.

"D- darn it!" Tori shouted and we all looked at her. The tension between me and Cat is now all gone. Thanks to Tori. I just so love her right now.

"Ew, what's that?" Robbie pointed on something at Tori's arm looking disgusted. Well there really is nothing with it, we're acting after all and we make up the scenes so why not.

I looked at what Robbie was pointing at and acted like I was disgusted.

"Fish poop!" Cat shouted and pointed at it and was giggling.

We all shot her a confused look.

"G- gross" I said.

Tori sighed. "Help me get rid of this" Tori commanded and we all acted like we were scrapping the fish poop off her skin.

"It's all clean now Tor Tors" Cat said cheerfully.

"Just how did it get in your skin?" I asked.

Tori was now out of words, "King Beck! Maybe he placed it on Tori's arm." He said and we all gave all our attention to Beck who is sitting in his chair slumpily.

"M- me?" Andre asked while pointing at his self.

"Okay Elvis! You've been summoned" Sikowitz said with a slight pause, "Hop on the stage young man!" Sikowitz said.

Beck stood up and went on the stage.

"Let there be reasons why you are accusing me of such a crime young man" Beck started.

When Robbie was about to speak, Tori suddenly butted in "May I interrupt?" Tori now have all the attention.

"No problem right Becky?" Cat said suddenly breaking the tension with her bubliness. Works every time.

Beck just smiled at her and he looks like he had some idea.

"Oh! I didn't see you there Cat. How've you been?" Beck asked.

"Perfect!" Cat answered in the same attitude.

"Quick answer I see." Robbie said smiling.

"Robbie, shut up, you're boring" I said looking bored. He really is boring.

Robbie just frowned.

"So Cat, how are you're feelings doing? Been a lot better after the day we talked?" Beck asked with a more like evil smirk with him.

"Talked? You guys talked? Alone?" I asked curious.

Beck just smirked and looked at Cat. Cat is now looking down. I can't really read her right now.

"Uhh, guys" Tori interrupted and I glanced at her indicating to shut up.

"very well Cat, tell her. Tell Jade how broken you are. Tell her how you feel. Don't be scared Cat." Beck told her. And I am so curious right now. I want to know. But she just covered her ears and pretended that she was not in the real world, that she was in her own built world.

"Where are you going with this conversation guys? Are we still on act? On character?" Tori asked and Robbie looks more like out of place.

"Xerasia, what if we all got xerasia it'll be so funny" Robbie said in between all of his giggles.

"You shut up Robbie. Cat you speak." I demanded.

"Zip. I'm zipping my mouth no-" she was cut off by the stupid bell.

I usually love bells because they indicate the end of subject and sometimes end of the day in school. But now, I just really hate that fucking bell.

Sikowitz stood up, "Okay, that's a wrap for now." he paused, "Don't forget the event tomorrow. And you're all dismissed"

And by that he got out through the window and all of us are now heading out.

I went to find Cat but she was no where to be found.

This is just making me so insecure and curious. I know Cat has some problems. And probably, it involves me. And Beck knows about it.

I also went to find for Beck but he is now quick to go and drive to Hell knows where. I don't really care.

I decided to go and find Cat in the bathroom but someone grabbed me by my arm. I turn around to see Tori.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked her. She looks so down.

"Can you sleep over at my place tonight?" She asked and I raised my pierced eyebrow to her. "I'm just lonely. A lot of problems have been happening in my life and I suppose you know about Trina's situation. I just.. There's just no one for me there anymore. You are the only one that is left to me Jade." She said between sobs and I hug her.

"Sure babe," I said. "Do you want a ride home?" I asked. She nodded.

As we got in the car I heard Tori mumble something.

"You won't ever leave me alone right?" She asked.

O felt my stomach twitch. I don't know why I am having doubts right now. I don't exactly know why.

Why now? I don't understand. I'm confused. I don't know.

Uggggghhhh!

I just look at her and smile in response to her question. I can't promise her something that I'm not sure of.

She leaned forward to me and kissed me.

I don't resist, but I don't kiss back. This is the least I can do for her. I don't want her to get hurt by the lie and the truth.

Because, I still have no idea how I feel about her.

Or Cat.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. Well you see, I just had my exams and it was driving me crazy so I did study and forgot to write this one.. So very sorry, I hope I can make it up to you.. So sorry..**

**I know this chapter sucks and it's boring but I hope that you guys still read this... Reviews make me happy and makes me wanna right more. :)**


End file.
